One more chance
by blondinkris
Summary: Different storyline from DOOL. Will tells Sonny the truth about Arianna, and Sonny is the one to screw things up... Can Sonny fix things before it's to late? And what happens when someone else falls for Will?
1. Chapter 1

Will stood in the door to Sonnys apartment and tried to find the courage to open the door, walk inside and what? He really had no idea, how do explain to the man you love, the man you opened your heart for, that your ex girlfriend is pregnant and the baby is yours. Will took a deep breath and tried to push down the feeling of wanting to run. That's how he dealt with things, when everything got to be too bad for him he would run away. He had run to Gabi when his feelings for guys become too much, run to Schwitzerland when life with Sami got too much. But he also knew, that this was something he could never run from. It was his child, and it didn't matter what Nick said, Gabi was careering his child and he would be there for her no matter what. He would never be like his mother or father, he promised himself that when he was a little boy and would never break that promise. But he also knew, that there was a big chance that once he told Sonny, he would lose him. Sonny his boyfriend, Sonny who he loved so much that it hurt. He knew Sonny wasn't ready for this, Will wasn't even shore he was himself, but he had no other choice and Sonny did. He knew that even if Sonny loved him, that he could never let that love be the reason for Sonny to stay with him even though Sonny wasn't ready to be a father. And that was also something he would never put his little girl throw, he knew from experience what would happen if two people who weren't ready to be parents tried anyway. With another deep breath he opened the door to what he knew was the end.

Two weeks later...

Will laughed and threw his arm around Gabi who had one of arms slightly pressed against her stomach and was laughing at Wills bad joke. He tried every day to make Gabi happy, because when she had told Nick two weeks ago that she wanted Will to be the father and for everyone to know, Nick had shown his true colors. He didn't want to raise the baby for Gabi, no he wanted the baby away from the disgustingly gay freak. Gabi had dumped him on the spot and then told him to go to hell. Will didn't think he never loved her as much as he had done in that minute. Telling the rest of the world had been easy after that, he was proud that he was going to be a father and with someone as amazing as Gabi, his life couldn't be better. And shore some had reacted very badly, like Rafe who refused to talk to them, and Lucas who turned his back on Will and called him a disappointed. And it hurt really badly, because they themselves was going to be parents, Will had lost his father and Gabi her brother but they would get throw it together. And off course Will had Sonny. When Will first told Sonny had been angry, confused and hurt but when Will said that he understood if Sonny didn't want to be with him anymore Sonny had exploded. He managed to get Will to understand, that Sonny would stay by his side throw anything, that he would love Ariana as much as he loved Will and Will had chosen to believe him. So despite the little voice inside if his head, that said Sonny wasn't ready and to only reason he agreed to be there was because of his love for Will he had pushed those thoughts away. He choose to accept that Sonny knew what he wanted, and that he was ready for the responsible of becoming a father. They were actually on the way to Finding Common Ground, Sonny's coffee house and show him the ultra sound picture on Ariana. Sonny had to work so he couldn't make it, but Will wanted to show him the picture of their daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

- So I spoke with Marlena today and she said she found us an apartment with three bedrooms, so you and I and Ariana can have our own rooms, and Sonny can be over as much as he want to. So I was thinking after Sonny's sees Ariana we could go and check it out, Gabi explained smiling and Will smiled just as happy back, she was going to be an amazing mother.

She was wonderful and caring, other people would have found it annoying that the father to your baby comes with a boyfriend to, but Gabi had just smiled and said that Ariana was going to be the most loved child in the world. It was Gabi that made sure that Sonny was as much a part of this as Will. They got closer to Common Ground and Will could feel the butterflies in his stomach going nuts, as they always did at the thought of seeing Sonny again, touching him, kissing him.

But all of a sudden he felt Gabi froze up beside him and when he raised his to follow her gaze and looked throw the window to Common Ground his heart simply just froze. Sonny, it was Sonny, making out with Brian, completely devouring him with his lips. The same lips that had kissed him goodbye this morning and wishing him god luck with the doctor's appointment. He couldn't accept what he was seeing, it was like someone had frozen him from the inside out. Then he felt Gabi's hand on his arm and at least that got him out from the frozen place his heart was in and when he saw the sadness in her eyes and finally understood that what he was seeing was true. And finally he felt something, pure and full hatred. Sonny had promised him, looked him straight in the eye and promised him that this is what he wanted, that he wanted to be a part of Arianna's life, that he was redo, mature enough for it. And instead not even two weeks after his promise, he found him making out with Brian, who been sniffing around Sonny forever but Sonny had shaken of Will concern that is that nothing. Nothing my ass.

But Will couldn't let this break, couldn't let Sonny's betrayal of everything they were destroy him, he couldn't let his breaking heart make him weak. If he did he would break down and never get back up again. And he was going to dad, he had a daughter on his way and that was all that mattered, and if he had to get his heart broken to protect his daughter then he would have to live with a broken heart. Because even if Will could find it in himself to forgive Sonny for something like this, he would never have a man who would cheat on him around his daughter, that at least had Sami taught him with her past. Han ripped his arm away from Gabi and slammed the door open and a short thrill of pleasure spiked in his brain when he saw how fast they jumped apart and the panic and fear that appeared in Sonny's eyes when he saw who it was.

- So I really hope I'm not disturbing anything here, I just wanted to swing by and show the ultra sound picture of our... I'm sorry my daughter. Will spit out, and the quilt and shame in Sonny's other times so beautiful eyes made Will want to beat him to death, how dared he?

- Will I can explain... It's not what it looks like... Sonny tried to get out, but Will saw that he was lying, they could always tell when the other was lying.

- Let me take a wild guess then, Brian was suffocating and you just had to give him mouth to mouth, standing up with your tong showed down his troth... Off course Sonny, that must be it, because you're such a nice guy, let us just forget about it and check out my and Gabi's new apartment. Wills sarcasm was so heavy that it almost drowned them in it, and Sonny took a small back to shield himself from al that anger.

Will turned towards him with hateful eyes and Brian swallowed the rest of his words, Wills anger was really frightening. Will wanted to believe that the words Brian just said, was just Brian's way of trying to hurt him, but he could see in the way Sonny cringed that he had said that to Brian, that was his word. And that settled it for Will, Sonny had not only cheated on him, he had lied and that was something Will would never accept.

- That girl is my ex girlfriend who I was together with for almost two years, that I had sex with after you tried to put the idea in my head that you and Sonny had have sex, even though he didn't even like you. And for the record I haven't forced him do anything. This is my child and I explained that to our little Sonny, who himself wanted to be apart of this, wanted to share responsibility, who couldn't wait to hold her for the first time, Will screamed, he couldn't believe this, he couldn't really believe that Sonny would go to Brian of all people, so many times he tried to get them to break up, treated Will like shit and made him feel so insecure.

- Hey don't jump on him, it wasn't him that got a girl pregnant and then forced him to take responsibility to a child he doesn't even want, Brian bit out.

That what was hurt the most, the fact it was Brian, that Sonny promised him over and over again that it was nothing going on between them, that he most have lied already then.

- Please Will, I really want to be a part of Arianna's life, please... It was just one mistake. Sonny pleaded and tried to take a step closer to Will who turned around on him like a snake ready to attack and spit out:

- Don't you ever dare to say my daughter's name again, I really believed you Sonny, I really thought you were ready, mature for this, that you wanted to be there for me and my daughter. I never demanded that you would be her father, I just wanted you to be there, and you said you wanted it. But you know, somewhere deep inside I knew, I knew it would come to this. Not that I for one second thought you would cheat on me with the person that has tried to destroy ever sense we got together. But somewhere I know you would find a way to get out of this, because that's just who you are. You seems so mature, so proud, so grownup. Out there, traveling across the world, seeing so much. But I know you Sonny, better than anyone, and you're not ready, you still want to travel, not plan for your future, to be free. I'm not even really sure that you want to be in a relationship. And I want you to have that, I really do, I would never have taken that from you Sonny. And if you would have been honest with me I would have gotten over it, because your one of my best friends and I love you. You could have just told that you didn't want Arianna, and I would have understood. I mean it's not even your child, she's my responsibility and I'm the father, but Sonny you lied to me, you didn't tell me what you really felt, and that's something we've never done before, we never lied to each other. Instead you told Brian, and destroyed everything we ever had. And now I can't have you in my life at all, I can't let someone I trust to be around my child, because she deserves more than that. And I can't let you be in my life, because you broke my heart, you ripped it out the same second you decided to show your tong down some other mans troth, so it's over between us Sonny, in every single way. I hope you will be happy with Brian, but I have a feeling that now that Brian have you it's no fun anymore, the hunt always seems so much funnier in your eyes Brian, don't it?

The whole coffee shop was dead quiet after Wills rant, Gabi who stood at the door had heard everything and felt the tears well up in her eyes, despite the pain Will was going throw, despite the betrayal from the man who he loved, his first and foremost thought was to their daughter. In that moment Gabi knew she couldn't have chosen a better father for her baby, and Will would one way or another always protect their daughter. And from this day on, she would always protect Will, she would make sure he found another man to love, she would help him every step of the way. They would become a family.

- Now listen you little freak, I don't know who you think you are, but Sonny is a free man, it was you who fucked some slut and knocked her up and I'm going to take so much better of him then you ever could.

Will just sighed and shocked his head.

- Brian I was going to ignore you and pretend you were nothing but an annoying fly, but you force me to twist your arms around your back. You seem to have forgotten who I am, I'm a Horton, my mother is married to a Dimera and my grandmother is Kate. Believe me when I say this, insult the mother to my child on more time and I swear I'm going to send them all on you and believe me there will be nothing left of your pathetic excuse of a life.

- Don't threaten Brian...

Sonny's word rang throw the coffee house and Will felt his heart break even more, men nothing of that did he let show on the outside. He was a Horton, he was Sami's son, he had survived more than anyone would ever understand and he wasn't going to let this break him. Sonny could take himself, his as hole of a lover, and his family and go to hell for all he cared. He would actually gladly give them a lift.

- So he can call the mother of my daughter a slut and that's okay for you, our attack me for becoming a father and that gives no reaction at all, but when I defend myself then you open your mouth.

That was all Will could get out and he saw Sonny flinch.

- No Will, that's not what I meant, it's just this isn't you.. you don't threaten people, please just calm down so we can talk about this, please...

- Go to hell Sonny, that's how much we have to talk about. Now I'm going to take Gabi away from this with our daughter, and we are going to go and check out our new apartment. And after I leave here, we have nothing more to talk about. If we see each other we will be polite because it is a small town and we will se each other again. But if you try to say anything more, try in any way to get close to my daughter, me or Gabi I will release every relative I have in my back pocket...

With those words Will turned around, linked his arm with Gabi and they left the Coffee shop together and Will never look back.

This story has a few changes from DOOL Storyline. Like the Melaine stuff with the kidnapping never happend. Sami's already married to EJ and he and Will is very close. And some characters will turn gay och bisexuell.


	3. Chapter 3

Kap 3

"Yes, My Sonny it's not like as he is at Days of our lives, but things will be a little bit clearer in this chapter. And no it's not Sonny or Will that are bisexuell"

3 months later...

- Will stop starring at yourself in the mirror and go out to have some fun. Gabi said and laughed were she was lying on the sofa, with her feets up in the air and enoying the sundae Will had made for her.

She stroked her stomach lovingly, was actually getting quit big, she still couldn't believe that in four months their daughter was going to be here. She still couldn't believe how easy everything was for the two of them. Living together but not being together, but then again she and Will always had been better off as friends. And she just couldn't get over how much Will had grown up the last few months. Gone was the confused teenager who didn't now about his own sexuality, gone was Will that got pushed over by others, who let himself get hurt by people who were suppose to love him. She shook her head when Sonny's name showed up there, she still couldn't believe that the Sonny over the last two months was the same Sonny that had loved Will. After she and Will had left the coffee shop three months ago, they hadn't heard anything from Sonny in over two weeks and she had to watch Wills heart break. But he had refused to show anyone else, instead moved in to their new apartment, and started searching for a job. That was something they both wanted, to be able to support their own daughter. They both knew that Sami and EJ would be there in a second, but they were both determined to prove that they could. And then after two weeks it had hit the town, Sonny was dating Brian. Gabi had never heard the sounds Will had cried out in the night after the news, he had sounded like a dying animal and for that she was sure she could never forgive Sonny. She knew that Sonny had tried to talk to Will, but that he had refused, and she herself had turned him away from their home a couple of times. But what she couldn't understand was that Sonny claimed that he loved Will, but then just two weeks after they broke up, he was with another man, the same man that he cheated on Will with. And the worst was that not only had Will lost the man he loved, he or really they lost a lot of god friends. Both Will and Sonny had wanted to take the high road and not make a big deal out of it, but what Gabi could guess it was Brian who started talking around about Will, spreading lies, making their friends choose between Will and Sonny. They had lost Melanie, Abigail and JJ, who all thought everything was Wills fault and Will had refused to play in their games and simple just said that if they really were his friends they wouldn't listen to gossip and trust him. But Chad, Neil and T had all choose Wills side, even if he didn't want there to be sides and even Chad's relationship with Melanie was over because of it, he had said to them that he couldn't love a girl who would treat her friends like that. She knew that Will still felt bad about it, but she herself could honestly say that Chad never been so happy as he was right now. And she had a suspicion to why, but that was something she would keep to herself for know. And she was also so proud of Will, she knew how much it hurt him to know that Sonny hadn't done anything to stop Brian, that he was still seeing him after everything, but he had just kept his head high and not let them see how much it hurt him.

- I'm not in front of the mirror... Will laughed and walked out in the living room, dressed up to his teethes and Gabi smiled at just how beautiful her friend really was, their daughter was going to spectacular.

- Are you a little bit nervous? Gabi asked playfully and Will stuck his tong out before he walked over to the refrigerator and got a bottle of water for Gabi that she gratefully accepted.

- You mean about my first date since Sonny or since I'm becoming a father? Will asked quietly and sat down in the sofa, but not before he lifted her legs up and then placed them on his knees.

- You got nothing to worry about Will, Luke already know you're going to be a father, and he had to be both blind, deaf and stupid to not know about your relationship with Sonny, it's been three months and it still all that everyone is talking about. You could believe that you both were some sort of famous people.

Gabi tried to smile reassuringly but she saw Will flinch at her words, she knew she was hurting him by bringing up Sonny, but she also knew he needed to talk about it. If he didn't he would never be able to move on. Sure he was going on a date, but that was Neil's doing and she knew deep inside that he really didn't want to go but did it to appease his friend. But she really hoped Will would find something tonight, something that showed him that it was okay to move on and be happy.

- What I don't get is that every time I see Sonny in town, he looks at me like I abused him through our entire relationship and Brian just smiles likes he's enjoying it. I know I probably should have talked to him in the beginning when he still was coming by here but I just couldn't, and now after everything Brian had said about me and Sonny must had known, and yet still he's with him and I don't understand why I'm the bad guy. I made a mature decision about what was best for me and my family and instead of finding it good the whole town thinks I'm mental or something. I mean only in Salem can the fact that I broke up with my boyfriend because he was cheating on me, turn around to be that I dumped him because I didn't want him in my baby's life.

Will shook his head and smiled slightly at her before he pushed her legs of and stood up.

- I know Will, but things will get better I promise you that. I don't know what Sonny is doing but one day he will wake up and realize what a big mistake he's done, and that day you will have moved on and he will be the one who loses everything. You're strong Will, and you're going on a date tonight. And I swear to you, if you're back before twelve I will kick your ass. Gabi said and raised a treating finger against him and Will laughed.

- I promise and thanks Gabi, you know I love you right.

Gabi smiled at him and blew him a kiss, she loved him to. Everything was going to be fine she just knew it. They would have Arianna, raise her together and one day both she and Will would found love in the right person.

Sonny knew if someone saw him he would officially been called a creep, but he couldn't seem to make himself move away. He had just walked out from his apartment to get a carton of milk for breakfast tomorrow and now he was hiding behind a tree outside Will and Gabi's apartment and watching a ridiculously handsome man escorting Will to the door. He hadn't expected to see Will and that man leave a restaurant that was placed on his way to the store, and he couldn't help himself that he just had to follow. This wasn't what he had thought would happen, Will wasn't suppose to date, he wasn't suppose the meet a new man. Sonny knew he had screwed up with Will, maybe even beyond repair and that he kept screwing things up. What Will didn't know, and wouldn't listen to was that he really had wanted to be there for Will, Gabi and Arianna. Off course when Will first told he had panicked, he wasn't ready for that responsibility, he wasn't ready to listen to everybody who would judge him. He had never told Will about all the stuff his parents, even friends had said about him, because he didn't want Will to feel like he wasn't worthy of Sonny. But ever sense Sonny got together with Will, they had never stopped talking bad about him. But then he had looked Will in the eyes, and seen the fear and rejection in them and he had just known that he would do this, that he would love Wills daughter as much as he loved Will. Because for Will he would have gone through hell itself. And when he finally taught he was going to be happy, that he and Will was going to be forever, reality had struck him with his old insecurities, his fear of real commitment had come back to haunt him, all the while Brian, his mother, father, relatives had been whispering in his ears about that it was all Wills fault, that Sonny shouldn't do something he really didn't want to do, that Will was bad for him, would destroy his life. And in one weak moment he had destroyed everything, he had kissed Brian. And he knew, already knew when his and Brian's lips meet that it was something Will would never forgive. And now he had lost Will forever. He watched with clenched teeth when the guy, the stupid looking, amazingly hot guy bent over and planted a sweet kiss to his Will lips and watched Wills eyes slowly flutter close, like he always just to do when Sonny kissed him. The jealousy that shot throw Sonny almost knocked his breath away, no guy was allowed to touch his Will, no guy was allowed to kiss him. And in that moment Sonny finally realized that he could sleep with Brian a thousand times, he could tell his family, friends that he was over Will, that it just had been a bad face in his life, he could listen to Brian bad talk Will to everyone, but he Sonny Kiriakis would forever be in love with William Horton. And that almost broke him right there and then, because after the way he treated Will (Not just with the cheating) but in the last few months had been awful. He realized now that it was just a safe mechanism, if he talked bad about Will, then he was somehow proving to himself that he didn't love him. But now that he finally knew the truth that had always been in his heart if he would have listened it was time to change. It was time to become the Sonny that Will had fallen in love with, the Sonny he had been before he had lost his way in fear of himself and what others would think of him. And somehow, someway he was going to get Will to listen to him, to forgive him and to start loving him again. He would get William Horton back.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Just needed to ad, Will shot EJ, but Lucas never took the blame for it, didn't even know about it. No one got caught after the shooting, so Will and EJ are the only ones who know". **

**"And to respond to some of the comments, I really don't know this moment who Will is going to end up with. Maybe I put him with Sonny or maybe someone else, leave a comment if you like, who you think Will should choose. I have two pairings in mind that Will is going to date/be together with, but I don't know the endgame yet. Just leave suggestions/comments what you want to happen and so on. Will be open for suggestions and ideas, I love to write, especially what other people want to read"**

Chapter 4

Will closed the door with a small smile on his face, and forced himself not to open the door again and kiss the hell out of Luke one more time. The date had been amazing, he had always liked Luke, even before Luke made his interest clear, but at that time he had been with Sonny and been completely in love with him. So when Luke had asked him out a week ago it had been easy to say yes, despite his nerves and fear. Because how could you date someone when you were still in love with someone else? Even if that person had broken your heart, and the very soul inside you. But somehow Luke had managed to get around all the fear and confused thoughts inside Wills head and made Will feel special, beautiful, even sexy. Will wasn't a shallow person normally, but it was nice to be adored and liked, instead of feeling like you're wasn't worthy of someone or god enough. He heaved a sigh and shrugged of his jacket, why oh why did Sonny had to show up in his head and destroy the wonderful feelings that had been with him the whole evening. Was it always going to be like this? Would Sonny always have such a grip of his heart that he would never be able to move on? No, I won't let him, Will thought to himself firmly, after everything that had happened between the two of them, even if Sonny wanted him back he would never be able to take him back. Even if his stupid heart wanted that, he knew better, he was better. He just had to keep reminding himself of that, and if he ever lost sight of that he had EJ who would help him. He smiled at the memory of the night he and EJ had talked, after Sonny had cheated...

_"Will had been completely destroyed that night, he couldn't get the sight of Sonny and Brian together out of his mind. All he had wanted to do was to find Sonny and get him to explain, to somehow make things right, to somehow fix things even if it was Sonny himself who had broken them. Because no matter what he had felt or said to Sonny at the coffee house, it was so much harder to keep that up now that he was alone and realized how heartbroken he really was. He loved Sonny, more than he ever loved anyone else, so how do you live with that? Live with the fact that the man you loved was responsible for breaking them apart? Or was he? Will knew he wasn't god enough for Sonny, that he came with too much baggage, that almost everyone close to Sonny thought that Sonny had somehow chosen below himself. And maybe they were right, maybe it was Will who had been wrong, maybe he hadn't fought hard enough for Sonny or maybe it was time he realized that he wasn't good enough for him. So he had gone to the only person he knew would listen and make sense of his mind, EJ. He knew the entire town including Sonny never had understood the relationship between himself and EJ, even before he and Sami had got back together and married, he and EJ had always been in each other's life. Will hadn't really been able to explain it to anyone, I mean after everything EJ had done to his family, how do you explain to people who didn't know the truth, why he was so close to EJ. And him had shot the man, hated him throw his entire childhood for what he had done, refused to look past the image EJ showed the entire world but everything had changed when he was fourteen. He had never told a living soul about that night, when he had left home after another fight between Sami and himself, the self loathing and hate that had coursed threw his veins. He had been so tired, so ready to give up, so sure that he was never going to be loved and cared for as he always dreamed of. He just couldn't take it anymore. It was EJ who had found him standing with a knife in his hand and just thinking of reasons why he shouldn't live anymore. And instead of screaming, judging him, EJ had took him to the mansion and there they spent the entire night talking. And EJ had listened, had treated him as an adult and ever since then, anytime Will needed someone to talk to he had gone to EJ. When he had got to mansion, EJ had been there, and just let him in and then Will had poured everything on him, about what Sonny had done, the feelings of hate, sadness and self loathing that Will felt himself, his fear that it was his fault, that he had pushed Sonny away somehow, that his father was right that he screwed up everything he touched. That loving and wanting to be there for his daughter was somehow wrong, that he would never be able to be a god father. EJ had listened, silently, letting him get it all out before he had opened his mouth and changed Wills life forever_

_- You know what I found interesting William, is that you somehow see your past as something to be ashamed of and looked down upon. In my eyes it's that what makes you strong, what's make you the man before me who takes responsibly towards his family, and right now that's Gabi and Arianna. People in this town is far to judgmental, they judged me for my father's past before I even had the chance to take my first breath, they judge you for your mother and fathers relationship and pasts. But William, they don't see beyond that, they don't see the strong character you've become because of your past. You're an amazing young man, and you will one day show them all. And for Sonny, it's his fault, he's the one who broke his promises to you, he's the one who cheated on you. And I know I can't judge him to harshly, since I haven't been the most fateful man in the past, but William you are the most honest and faithful man I know, and Sonny knew that too. So if Sonny did what he did, he knew what that meant, he knew he would lose you and that shows to me what a man he really is. William my boy have you ever even thought that Sonny is the one whose beneath you? That you are the one that is worth more? Because were I'm sitting, he broke something in you, and for that he is the one who will never deserve you. And don't you ever let someone else say otherwise. And remember William, it's your choice to be happy, your choice to live and make yourself feel god, no one can take that away from you but yourself." _

Will smiled at himself when the memory faded away, EJ didn't know it but after that night something had changed in Will. He had realized that is was his choice if Sonny would break him or not, and thanks to that he had managed to keep his head held high while everyone turned their backs to him and choose Sonny. That night after crying his heart out he had decided to be happy, no matter what it took. And if he had to live with a broken heart to be happy, than he was somehow going to do it. Because he knew that Sonny wasn't going to make him happy anytime soon.

The morning after Will woke up to the lovely smell of coffee and he threw himself out of bed and in to his sleeping pants and discarded t-shirt and hurried out in the kitchen. He froze for a second when he didn't se Gabi but a big smile broke threw his face when Chad turned around were he stood at the kitchen counter with a coffee cup in his hand and a big smile on his face.

- Jesus Chad, just because we gave you a key doesn't mean you get to keep showing up when you pleases. Will said laughing while he took the coffee cup Chad handed him as a peace offering.

- That's exactly what it means, now and forever I can show up whenever I'm in the mood for some bitchy Will first thing in the morning.

Will snorted at Chad and took a big sip at the coffee, it was perfect, exactly the way he liked it.

- I'm not bitchy. He felt the need to defend himself against Chad's outrageous claims and Chad laughed and took another sip at his coffee when Will leveled his bitch stare at Chad that he had named it.

- Yeah right so the last time I showed up here and nearly had to go to the hospital, that what was just hospitality? Chad said laughing at the look of Wills face.

- I still claim that I thought it was an intruder, it was for god sake two a clock at night and you were drunk of your ass, Will stated proudly and opened the refrigerator to find something for himself to eat.

- Yeah but Will, a baseball bat, who keeps a baseball bat besides their bed? I just wanted to snuggle with someone and you nearly bashed my head in. Chad said whining slightly and Will snickered where he leaned over in to the fridge.

He would never forget the look of chock that had passed throw Chad's face when he had tried crawling in to bed with Will and Will had grabbed the bat and tried to hit him. God thing Chad had been able to move fast or else things would have been really bad. Bashing in the head of his best friend, while he tried to cuddle you, that would have been really inconvenient.

- That should teach everyone how hard it is to get in to William Horton's bedroom and bed, invitations only. Will teased slightly and missed the look of sadness that crossed Chad's eyes at his casual comment.

- Yeah, how did you're date with mister perfect go last night? Chad asked and Will sighed when he heard the hate that come from Chad's tone, Chad had been absolutely impossible when it came to Luke.

The funny thing was that he never had thought Chad didn't like Luke, but the same second that Luke had asked him out, Chad had started hated him with gusto. If Will hadn't know that Chad was straight, and still loved Melanie no matter what he said, he would have suspected that Chad was jealous.

- It was really nice actually Chad, and I think I want to meet him again, so stop acting like someone pissed in your coffee, I can't stand that you're not getting along with the guy I can see myself dating. I need this Chad okay? He makes me feel god about myself and I need that, so I need you to back off and be happy for me...

Will stared intently at Chad while he said what he said, he meant it, he needed C had to be okay with this because if he wasn't Will didn't know what to do. Chad had been therefore him when almost everyone turned their back to him. Chad had defended him against Lucas, when Lucas had jumped Will in the middle of the town and yelled what a disappointment his own son was. Thank god his father had left town two months ago, Will was officially done with the father who first wouldn't accept he was gay, and then wouldn't accept that he was going to be a father. Then Chad had defended him against Brian, JJ, Melanie, Abigail, yes everyone so much as said a bad word near Chad and they would wish they never opened their mouths. Will still felt bad about the way Chad's and Melanie's relationship had just fallen apart because of it, but somewhere deep inside Will couldn't help to feel a bit smug. He had both the Dimera brothers going to bat for him, refusing to leave his side and being there for him like no one ever really been. Even though his and Sami's relationship had gotten so much better the last years, especially after she married EJ, she hadn't been there for him when he was young. So to be able to actually lean on someone and know they wouldn't turn their backs on him, it was a pretty nice feeling. And because of that the friendship between him and Chad had deepened so much that Will know without him he would be lost. So if Chad continued to hate Luke, then Will would have to let Luke go, because Chad was more important.

- Sorry Will, off course all I want is for you to be happy to I just wish...

Chad's sentence died out when a loud knock sounded from the front door and Will was torn between staying and hearing what Chad was going to say, he had a feeling somewhere that it was pretty important, and opening the door. Chad made the decision for him when he nodded at the front door and Will took a deep breath, with feeling that he just had missed something important running throw him. With one last look at Chad he turned around and walked up to the front door and opened it with a small smile on his face, it was probably Sami who wanted to check in on them on her way to work. And the smile froze on his face when he meet the deep brown eyes belonging to one Sonny Kirakis. Will first impulse was to slam the door in his face, the next was to throw his coffee in his face and the third was to kiss the life out of him. All the different signals made him stand there completely frozen, staring at Sonny like he just seen a ghost. Sonny hadn't really looked at him for over a month, when Will had for the last time told him to get lost so it was really unnerving for Will to have Sonny's full attention on him again.

- What the hell are you doing here? Chad's angry voice filled Wills ears and he shook it determent, he didn't need anyone to fight his battle. And he was also afraid, that if Sonny and Chad spend too much time together, they really would be fighting, Chad always looked like he wanted to kill Sonny every time he saw him.

- Its okay Chad I can deal with this, can you go and look after Gabi and maybe wake her up? Will said and with one death glare at Chad who looked like he wanted to protest, he huffed irritated and trudged down the hall towards Gabi's bedroom.

Will forced himself to smile again when he turned around towards Sonny, he wasn't going to let this rattle him. Think happy, you choose your own happiness.

- What can I do for you Sonny? Will said, trying not sound like he wanted to spit in his face, whatever Sonny wanted he could deal with it.

- Can I talk to you Will? Without anyone listening? Sonny asked, and the nervousness in his voice made Will want to turn around and run away.

Because he sounded, oh hell he acted like the Sonny Will had fallen in love. Not the cold, and pompous ass he had been behaving as the last few month, the Sonny that Will had named Brian's Sonny. No, before him was his Sonny standing, the slightly shy and oh so charming Sonny. The Sonny that had stolen Wills heart so completely. And that was something Will hadn't expected. It was so much easier to keep Sonny at bay, when he wasn't the man Will loved, but this, he had no idea how to deal with this. But he somehow had to, because it was time for him to talk to Sonny, try to figure out what had happened between the two of them, and be the grown up he claimed to be. With a sighed he grabbed his jacket and called out to Chad that he was going for a walk and left the apartment with an uneasy feeling in his gut that this conversation was somehow going to go completely different from what he thought.

Chad felt his fists clench painfully where he was sitting at Gabi's bed with Gabi observing him silently. She had already been awake when he walked in, but before he had been able to say anything, Will had announced that he was leaving with that bastard, and Chad had just sunk down on the bed seating with anger. He could take Luke, Luke really was a god guy and Will really deserved to be worshipped after everything, but Sonny, that was something Chad just couldn't take.

- Chad calm down, he's not out there screwing Sonny's brains out, I know Will, he just want to talk, to understand, that's what he does. Gabi said and touched Chad's arm lightly but Chad barely heard what she said, he just couldn't help the jealously and anger coursing throw him.

He had always known that he wasn't completely straight, I mean how could anyone not take notice to some of the fine specimen of men in Salem, but he never had to act on it because first he had come back for Mia, then he meet and fall in love with Abigail and then it was Melanie and in between them he's been too busy with being a Dimera that he hadn't really had the time to explore that side of him. And he had always thought Will was hot, anyone with eyes could see that Will definitely was a very god looking man, but they had become friends and while Will was busy coming out, Chad had the problems with Abigail and Melanie and hadn't really paid attention. And when Will got together with Sonny, Chad had been nothing but glad for his friend. But then everything had happened, and Will had been standing almost all alone and Chad hadn't hesitated a moment to be there for Will. And that's when everything changed for him. He knew that Gabi, Will, heck everyone thought that the reason he broke up with Melanie was because of the way she treated Will and that was a part of it. But the biggest part was because he had fallen so deeply in love with Will that he didn't know how to do anything but love him. He really didn't understand how anyone could be around Will and not fall in love with him, it was something so magical, so wonderful about him that he never really had a choice in the matter. So he had dumped his girlfriend and dedicated his life to make Will happy. So many times he had wanted to break down in front of him and just confess all his feelings but he also knew that Will wasn't ready for that, that Will stilled loved Sonny, and even if he was going on dates it was only to somehow move forward. And Chad didn't want to be a means to an end, he wanted Will to love him, be with him because of him, not because he was trying to get over his jerk of an ex boyfriend. So he promised himself he would be patient, he would wait out Luke, wait out any other guy and when Will really was ready to love again, to be with someone for real he would be there. But now Sonny had showed up, and Will had agreed to talk to him and that was something Chad hadn't planed on or could really deal with.

- Chad I know how you feel about Will...

Gabi's words broke throw the haze of his thoughts and feelings and he turned a confused and scared face towards her and she smiled at him.

- Its quit easy for me to see, because when you really love Will, you get this look on your face, like you have finally seen the sun and you just want to bask in its glory. It is I think the most amazing feeling in the world to be in love with Will. Gabi explained simple and Chad couldn't help but smile, that's exactly what he was feeling.

- I really do love him Gabi, but I'm scared he's not ready, that he one day he will forgive Sonny and take him back and what do I do then? Chad asked, finally voicing his biggest fear.

- You should give Will some credit Chad. Yes maybe one day he will forgive Sonny, maybe he will get back together with him, but listen to me Chad Dimera, Will love you, I can see it in his eyes and I'm sure if you told him he would realize that he doesn't just love you as a god friend, but as a lover to. You just have to brave and dive head first in, because trust me he's worth it.

Chad let Gabi's word fill him, and he really thought about it. Yes he really wanted to wait until Will was ready to really be with him, but what Gabi said made sense to. If Will never really got a chance to love and be with someone else, how would he ever be ready to move on?

- I will think about it and thank you for not saying anything to Will, I want to be the one to tell him how I really feel.

- He deserves to be loved, completely and utterly and I really think you're the one who could give him that. And for what it's worth I would honored to have you in our family, you would be an amazing father to Arianna if that's what you want. Gabi said and she and Chad linked their hands together and shared a secret smile.

Somehow, someway Chad was going to find the courage to tell Will that he was in love with him and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, and his daughter if Will would let him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Will refused to look at Sonny where they were walking down through Salem's street, heading towards the park. Will understood why Sonny hadn't said a word, the conversation they needed to have, he didn't want to have it front of the whole town that always seemed to take place in Salem. But he couldn't really swallow all his nerves down, he really had no clue what Sonny wanted to talk about. Since he refused to talk to him since the break up, he had no idea what Sonny was thinking. It was a little bit unnerving actually, they had been so close before everything went to hell, so close that he could just with one look, one touch know everything Sonny was feeling or thinking. He wanted that feeling back, that feeling that you knew someone so well that you almost became one person. But he couldn't go back to that, not after what Sonny had done or become, but maybe, just maybe if they really talked they could find a way to be in each other's life again. Because Sonny had given Will so much, and if it was something Will was able to do it was to listen and tried to understand. He had talked to his mother, heard out what she had to say about her thought and feelings when he was young and he had somehow managed to forgive her. So he had to able to do same thing for Sonny somehow.

Finally they arrived at the park and Will didn't even really think when he led them over to the park bent, were they had sat after Sonny had made Will climb that stupid wall, but he forced those memories away and finally looked up at Sonny who looked ready to puke. Will tried to smile, but he really didn't have it in himself to do it, he knew this was a conversation were he should be honest about how he felt and for that he couldn't plaster on some sort of fake smile.

- I'm here Sonny what did you want to talk about? Will asked when the silence became too much and he wanted to run away, he was here now so he no other choice then to sit still, man up and talk to the man he loved.

- There so much Will, I don't really know where to begin. Sonny said quietly and Will smiled for himself, this wasn't a side he often got to see in Sonny, he was always so confident, so sure of himself that he often had made Will feel like a mumbling idiot. It was actually kind of nice that for once not feel like that.

- How about we just start with why want to talk to me? Is it because you want us to talk about our breakup? Or is it something else? Will knew he was being almost to forward, but he really did want to know, he wanted to understand what was going through Sonny's head.

And he wanted answers to all of the different questions that had been circling inside his head since the break up. Especially the answer to one of the questions EJ had made him start to consider the evening he had comforted him, did Sonny kiss Brian with the purpose of breaking them up or did he kiss Brian because he had feelings for him? The worst part was that Will really didn't know which one he would hate the most.

- I'm so sorry Will for what I did to you, for all I have done to you the last few months, I don't even know how to begin to say how sorry I really am. Sonny whispered heartbrokenly and Will forced himself to put his hands together or he would reach to Sonny, comfort him and forgive just so that he would stop sounding so heartbroken.

- Sonny, I really want to forgive you, you were my first love, my first boyfriend and I so want to understand so that I somehow can forgive you... So I need you to explain, I need us to talk about this so that I can understand. Why did you kiss Brian?

The question seemed to have frozen the world around them and Will saw Sonny swallow heavy and he could almost see the tremors in Sonny's body as if he was holding himself together to prevent himself from running away. And then it was just as he inflated in himself, that he gave up and Will knew that he finally would have his answers.

- I need you to know Will that I really didn't like Brian that way, I know you must have thought I was lying when I told you over and over again that I wasn't interested in him, but believe me he didn't even register at my radar at that time because how could he, when I had you...

Sonny began slowly and Will forced down the anger that wanted to come pouring out, then why in hell would he kiss him? But he knew this was hard for Sonny and if Will pushed him to hard he may never get the answer he needed to finally move on. He ignored the little voice inside his head that said he would never be able to move on from Sonny.

- So explain to me how you went from not even noticing him to kissing him...

- You know when you told me Gabi was pregnant, I swear to you it felt like the entire world just got yanked out from under my feet's. I never imagined myself with children, heck before I moved back to Salem I didn't even imagined myself in a relationship either. I've spend so much time traveling, seeing the world that I somehow lost sight of what I wanted for myself. I thought I wanted to travel, to be free, never stay at one place. But then I meet you and all of that just flew out the window and I just knew it was you I have been searching for all over the world, It was you I were going to be with, that you would be more exciting than any other land I could discover, you would be the biggest adventure I would ever discover...

Will had never heard Sonny speaking so honestly about himself, his thought and feelings, and he knew he couldn't move away from here even if someone put a gun to his head. This was what he wanted, no what he needed to hear.

- I understand that feeling Sonny, I've been there myself, I always thought that I was going to have to leave Salem to find someone special for me but I didn't have too because you came here instead. Will tried to put Sonny at ease, it was a reflex for him, someone he loved was hurting and he just had to take that pain away.

- Then we got together Will and it was amazing and everything I always dreamed of. You were like the sun, I have no idea what I was before you came in to my life. But what I didn't tell you was how much crap I had to put up with mostly from my mother and off course Brian. If you knew the things they said about you, I tried again and again to get them to stop, went so far as to cut them out of my life but somehow they always found away to sneak back in. I probably should have fought harder for you, not letting them talk you down, but its my mother, and Brian, yeah Brian he always had this strange kind of power over me, were I just have to prove to him that he's wrong and I'm right.

- Sonny I knew. Will just really needed to stop Sonny in his story, if they finally were going to be honest about everything, then Will had to be honest to.

- What? Sonny whipped his head around so fast that Will cringed in fear that he would strain it or something, but he looked up in to Sonny's stormy brown eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

- I just didn't want you to dislike your mother because of me or feel the need to chose between us, but she told me Sonny, many times that I wasn't worthy of you, that you had settled for me, that I was going to destroy your life.. So I knew Sonny.

The anger that swept throw Sonny's eyes made Will want to lean back a bit, the only time he had ever seen Sonny's this angry was around T, when he was still a big homophobe.

- Oh my god I can't believe this, I can't believe she would sink that low. Sonny swore, anger just radiating from him and Will couldn't help himself but placed his hand on Sonny's arm to calm him down.

- Its okay Sonny, it was a long time ago.

- It's not okay Will, I could take it because she's my mother and therefore my problem to deal with but you shouldn't have to listen to people saying that because they're so wrong. Wow I didn't even realize it but I screwed up our relationship while were still together, I should have just cut her out of my life.

The pain in Sonny's voice made the heart inside Wills cheats seize with pain but instead of doing what he really wanted to do he removed his hand from Sonny's arm and hugged them closer to himself. He really didn't want to remember the words Adrianne had said to him, he just wanted to move on and forget.

- She was your mother Sonny, she loves you and just wanted to look after you. Let us just forget about it, it's in the past and talk about the things that matter. Will said sternly, they had more important things do discuss.

- I will postpone it because we have more important things to talk about but I will not let it go Will, my mother hurt you I can see it on your face and I can't let her get away with that. But anyway we were together and everything was great with the exception of my mother and Brian. And then just out of the blue you tell my slept with Gabi and that she was pregnant and the truth is that I felt betrayed because you never told me that you slept with Gabi again, but I got over it because I have people I've slept with that you don't know about. And it was so awful Will because all I wanted to do was run as far away as I possibly could, because like I said before I wasn't ready Will, but then I looked into your eyes, those eyes who can take a man down onto his knees and I just knew that everything was going to be okay. I was still scared shitless of becoming a father or heck even dating someone who was going to be a father but it was okay. Because I loved you with all my heart so how couldn't I not love someone who was going to be a part of you. And then we started telling people and my mom went throw the roof with anger. I never had such a fight with her, and at one point I thought she was seriously going to kill me. She just wouldn't listen, that this was not going to destroy my life, that I was gaining so much more than I ever would have hoped. Then my father, who always had defended you before, chose her side and I was so lost Will. And I was afraid of talking to you, afraid that you would see the fear and doubt I had inside me and think I didn't want to do this with you, when that's all I wanted, so I kept quiet even though it was killing me on inside.

Will discreetly swiped a few tears that had fallen down his cheeks, the pain that he heard through Sonny's voice almost made it impossible for him to breath. He hadn't have any idea. How could he have not seen the amount of pain his ex boyfriend had been in? Had he really been so stupid as to think that just by telling him the truth everything would have just fixed itself. Heck hadn't he himself taken so much grieve for his choices, lost his father, his former stepfather and Gabi's brother, friends who he had grown up with. And somehow he had forgotten during those two weeks after he told Sonny, that Sonny must have been going through the exact same thing if not even worse. Because while Will was the father of Gabi's baby, Sonny wasn't. He had just been the boyfriend to a guy that knocked up his ex girlfriend and decided to stay by his side. Will wanted to go back in time and hit himself and tell him to pay a little bit attention towards his boyfriend and then hit Sonny and tell him to be honest and talk about what he was feeling. But they couldn't go back, they could only try to maybe be friends sometime in the future.

- And then that night in the coffee shop, Brian had showed up and was talking about some guy he meet, who had traveled the world, and was so interesting and so on and on... And with every word he said it was a dig either at me for being such a loser or you for being a crazy freak. I finally snapped and asked him what the hell what was wrong with him and he gave me this really long speech. I'm not going to tell you everything but the basics was that I really didn't love you, that you somehow had lured me in with your innocent eyes and bashful school boys look. That you were trapping me in something I didn't belong to, that I was too young to be tide down to one person that was also coming along with a baby. And I hate myself for this but I started to doubt us, our love for each other. Was it really as strong as I thought, or was I only standing by because it was the right thing to do, I mean I was raised to learn that you support your partner no matter what. And I think Brian must have sensed that he was getting to me because he started talking about how much he loved me, that he would never do something like that to me, never tie me down. That with him I would be free of the responsibility and drama that you came with. And I just gave up Will, I was so tired of everyone's hate against us, so tired of being grown up and god and I just gave into him. I just wanted one second where I could just forget about everything around me. And that's when you walked in and saw us.

Sonny seemed completely drained, like he had giving up everything from himself and now he had nothing left. Will didn't really know what to say our think, how do you really respond to finding out why and how your ex boyfriend cheated on you? Because the worst part, the part that Will hated about himself sometimes is that he understood. He understood how it felt to doubt your own feelings, hadn't he done the same thing when he started noticing guys? And he knew what it was like to have people around you who put you down and made you all confused about what you were really feeling. But was that really enough for him to forgive Sonny? Just because he understood didn't mean that it didn't hurt any less or that he had completely lost his trust in Sonny, and without trust he couldn't be with him, even though he stilled loved him. So what should he do now? He still wanted more answers, as to why Sonny had stayed with Brian, why he done all the things he did after the kiss. Bu before he could say anything Sonny opened his mouth again.

- And then I saw you last night kissing that guy, and I've never been that jealous before in my entire life, I wanted to kill him for touching something that only I ever touched, and that's when I realized what an idiot I've been and that I stilled loved you and wanted you back.

And that made Will want to punch Sonny's light out. Why couldn't he just have stopped where he had been before and not go all jealous cave man over this short moment when Will was actually ready to hear him out. No instead he had to listen to Sonny saying that the only reason he realized that he still loved Will was because he had seen him with another man. Because apparently Sonny was the only man who had ever touched him. And Will himself had suffer through this last three months seeing Brian and Sonny touching each all the time like they were literally fucking every were they could. Wasn't that a little being a bit of a hypocrite?

- Sonny I hope you will take back what you just said, you have absolutely no right showing up here and being all jealous because you saw me kissing another guy. And don't even get me started on the fact that you for some reason was spying on my when I was on a date. If I hadn't been hallucinating these last few months, you are dating Brian right?

- That's not what I meant Will, it's just I'm the only man who had ever seen you, touched you like that and can't help it, but I can't stand the fact that some other guy would do that, but you're also right I have no right to demand those things, but Will please don't start seeing that man, please just give me one more chance, one more chance to prove to you that I would never hurt you again, that I still love you. I know we can fix this, I know it, because you haven't been with another guy since we broke up, so we can fix it.

If Will had been a little bit less angry he probably wouldn't have said what he said next, because he understood the jealousy Sonny was feeling, that desperation of not seeing the man you loved with another man, but he had kept his anger at bay during Sonny's little talk about himself but now it just exploded out of him.

- Sonny I've slept with someone...

**"Yes I'm ending this chapter with a cliffhanger. Who do you want to be the mystery guy that Will slept with? And its seems that most people want Will to end up with Sonny, and I do love Sonny but I have also always loved Chad. Well anyway this story will be quit long so maybe further down the road I will have a voting contest who Will should be with. I can say that Will is going to involved with someone other than Sonny, but Sonny will always be Wills first love. But I can also promise that I will follow what you rewievers thinks... So if you have any ideas or thoughts as to what you want to be in my story, right now I'm open to suggestion since I don't even know what I'm going with this. I have a few ideas what I want to happen, but I also love some ideas. "**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The silence that fell over the park was almost suffocating for Will. He really didn't want to look at Sonny right now, but he could feel the anger that was pouring out of him and that made Will twitch slightly, he never felt comfortable around people that could get as angry that Sonny sometimes got.

- Who? Was all Sonny bit out and Will forced himself to calm down, this was Sonny, he would never do anything to hurt him, psychical at least.

- I doesn't matter Sonny, it was one time, but I have been with someone else Sonny. Will really didn't want Sonny to know who the guy was he slept with, because he knew Sonny would go all fury on him.

And that night was between him and Tyler and no one else. He had run into Tyler little over a month after he and Sonny had broke up, and Tyler had taken pity on him and they had ended up sharing a drink together. And then Tyler had walked him home to the apartment and Will had invited him inside, Gabi had been on a sleep over at Sami's were the two of them would talk all night about the magic of being pregnant or something. And one thing had led to another and he had slept with Tyler. And it had been amazing and somewhat freeing for Will, to be able to sleep with another man, to actually push past his own safety zone. In his entire life he had slept with two people, one girl and one boy, both with whom he was together with at the time and in love with. But being with Tyler had made him realize that just because there was no love between them, off course Will liked Tyler as a friend, that didn't mean they couldn't have a god time together. But the morning after they had both agreed that it was a onetime thing, Tyler didn't want to destroy his friendship with Sonny and Will wasn't ready for something new. So they had parted ways and promised to never tell anyone what happened and Will wasn't about to break that promise, especially by telling Sonny that he had slept with one of his friends.

- I have the right to know who you slept with Will, you have to tell me. Sonny spat out and Will took a deep breath and thought over and over to himself, you cannot kill your ex boyfriend, that would be really inconvenient for him.

- You have absolutely no right to know anything about my life anymore Sonny, the only reason I told you was because I became sick and tired of listening to your cave man act "I am the only one to touch Will". Will tried to make some fun in his saying by imitating a cave man during the last few words to try and get something past Sonny besides his anger, but Sonnys mouth didn't so much as twitch, he just continued starring a head of himself with dark eyes.

- I can't, this wasn't suppose to happened. You weren't suppose to sleep with someone else, that's not what you're like...

- Sonny what did you really think was going to happen after you cheated on me and got together with Brian? That I would spend my life waiting for you? And you have no idea who I am, if you did you would make sure that the next few words out of your mouth will be "I'm so sorry Will for behaving like I have any kind of right to be angry at you for moving on".

Will really thought that the day he saw Sonny kissing Brian was the worst day of his life, that he was never going to be that angry again and strangely enough here he was again, being almost angrier and it was at the same person. What the hell had happened to Sonny this last few months? He refused to feel ashamed for sleeping with Tyler, and if Sonny thought he could make Will feel that he was so very wrong.

- I know Will, I'm being a dick, a hypocrite and I know it, but the thought of... No I'm not going to say, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about...

- Sonny I don't think I'm ready to hear you out now anymore.

Finally Sonny whipped his head around and meet Wills eyes, with so many emotions swirling around in his them that Will couldn't focus and even try to understand them. But he meant what he said. He was glad that he and Sonny had taken this step today, that he finally had heard the truth about what was going on inside Sonny's head all those months ago, but right now he was angry and all he wanted to do was hurt Sonny. He wanted to whisper every little detail from his night with Tyler, how deep inside of him he had been. How he couldn't stop coming, even after Tyler managed to force two orgasm from him. And that was something Will didn't want to do. He really didn't believe in hurting others just so you would make yourself feel better. So instead he would give himself and Sonny sometime to think about what they wanted and then they could revisit this conversation another time.

- No Will, we are going to talk about this, about everything so that we can finally start to focus on the future and not the past.

- Sonny you listen to me. I came here with you because I wanted to listen and understand what you were thinking when you cheated on me but I will not sit here and explain to you why I slept with another man. And right now I'm so angry at your behavior that I wouldn't be able to hear anything you said, so I think the best thing would be for us both to go home and think about what we really want out of this.

Will saw that Sonny really wanted to argue, that Sonny had thought that if they just had one conversation everything that went wrong with them was going to fix itself. And Will knew that would never happened.

- We will talk again Sonny okay I promise, but I think you really need to consider why you are doing this. Is it just jealously because you saw me with another man? Or do you really want to get back together with me? And I need some time to think too. But I do believe we can at least move past the not talking to each other when we meet in town. Let us try to become friends somehow.

- Okay Will, you're right, I rushed into this conversation because I got so jealous after seeing you kiss another guy and I should have planned this better. It's just you, you drive me up the walls and I stop thinking altogether and just act. But I need you to know Will, you must know that I really love you, you're the love of my life.

Will had stood up at the same time as Sonny during his little speech and now they were left standing face to face and Will studied Sonny during his claimed that he loved Will. And like always he drowned in those chocolate brown eyes, so filled with love and sadness that Will knew he that no matter what happened in his life, Sonny's eyes would always make him lose himself. Maybe he and Sonny would never be a couple again but Will also knew that he would maybe never get over Sonny, and wouldn't survive without him in his life. These last few months had have a hole in his soul, a Sonny shaped hole and it was time for Will to admit to himself that he wanted Sonny in his life no matter if they were together or not.

- I love you to Sonny, always have, always will.

Will turned around as soon as the words left his lips, he couldn't look at Sonny right now, he just couldn't because then he would be in his arms and Will wasn't ready yet. There were still things he needed to know, trust that needed to be built up again and wounds that needed to heal. But somewhere deep inside of himself he knew that he had taken one step forward today in forgiving Sonny.

Sonny took a deep breath and leaned tired against the wall next to his front door. There were so many thought and feelings going on inside of him that he just wished he could close his eyes and sleep for days. He felt drained, like he had given so much of himself that he hadn't anything else left to give. But he knew he still had more to give, that Will would never forgive, never look away from the past if he didn't get answer to his questions. And for once in his life Sonny had nothing else but the truth to give to someone. He had always been the god boy, the one who often didn't do wrong, the one people listened and looked up to. But this was entirely his own fault, it was his turn to feel how it felt not to be worthy of someone, to realize the pain he had caused. He already knew of the pain he caused Will by cheating on him and that had been relatively easy to explain, but the rest of it? His relationship with Brian? His attitude towards Will during these last three months? The bad talking he had done? How could he begin to explain it to Will when he didn't know why he done it himself. He didn't love Brian that at least he knew, heck ever sense they got together he didn't even like him anymore. How could you like someone who only ever thought of themselves? Sonny was sometimes convinced that the only reason Brian was with him was because he wanted to show everybody that he had won. To show everyone what a loser Will was, that Brian was better in every way. Sonny had never really understood why Brian was so obsessed with Will, so determined to prove that he was better. And he hadn't wanted to, he had just closed his eyes about everything that was wrong with Brian and just given up and been with him. But that was over now, somewhere along the way he had lost side of who he really was. It was time for him to actually grow up, to take responsibility for his life and the choices he had made. First he was going to dump Brian, he would have done it yesterday but couldn't get a hold of him. Next he was going to talk to his parents, especially his mother and he would get them to understand that he wanted Will back, loved Will and if they ever again said something bad about him then he would cut them out of his life without a backward glance. It was time to become the man he knew Will loved and wanted to be with. He was going to somehow become a friend with Will again and swallow down all the jealously and rage at the thought of seeing Will with another man, and just be there for him as a friend. He would win back Wills trust in him and then remind him of all the reasons why they should be together. He would be there for Wills daughter and Gabi, help them in any way he could. And if the day would come and Will still didn't want to be with him, if it came to the point where Will actually would meet and fall in love with someone else, then Sonny would still be there. As friend, as family, in anyway Will would want him. He was not loosing Will again.

- So how long are you going to stay out here in the cold and not come in and fuck me...

Brian's sultry voice whispered in his ear dragged Sonny out of his thoughts and he turned his head and starred at his boyfriend with his new clear eyes. He saw at first what everyone else saw, Brian was hot, but he had none of the qualities that made Will so beautiful. Brian was all sex appeal and fake confident, while Will was hot in a way that he wasn't even aware about. With Brian you wanted to fuck, with Will you wanted to spend the rest of your life. While Brian was like a Twinkie, god for a couple of bits, Will was like a gourmet, you never wanted to stop eating.

- Lets go inside, Sonny said calmly, and he saw in the corner of his eyes Brian's smirk falter for a second before it came back bigger and stronger, more fake than ever.

Once inside his apartment Sonny walked into the kitchen and fetched both him and Brian a beer, this conversation needed a little bit of alcohol or he would probably loose his control and deck Brian or something.

- So why are we talking when we could be fucking each other's brains out? Brian asked smirking, and stretched out his hand to grab Sonny but Sonny just showed the beer in Brian's hand and he grabbed it with a scorn look on his face.

During all the time they've been together Sonny had never once refused to sleep with Brian, because that was pretty much what their relationship was built of, a couple of one night stands thrown together.

- Brian we need to talk...

- Oh come Sonny not this again, lets skip talking that's so boring and go straight to fucking. Brian said and tried once again grab Sonny but he twisted away and sat down in the armchair next to the cough were Brian sat.

- I'm breaking up with you Brian, we should have never gotten together and I'm still in love with Will and I'm not in love with you, I think I never have been.

Sonny felt the words just rush out of him, he just wanted it out there, before Brian somehow managed to get him into bed and he would lose himself again. The look on Brian's face just about made Sonny spit out the beer he just took a drink from, he looked like someone had kicked him in the nuts.

- Are you serious right now Sonny? Come grow up, what had he said this time to get you to stay with him? He has cancer, HIV? Stop being so gullible and believe everything he says. He's just a loser who think he is something he will never be.

Sonny could just stare at Brian's during his little rant, how many times had he listened to Brian talk down on Will? He couldn't even remember anymore. But now he really listened, tried to understand the hatred and scorn Brian sported about Will, were did that really come from?

- Why do you hate Will so much Brian?

The question seemed to leave Brian speechless, and Sonny felt like someone had kicked him in the gut, had he really never asked that before? Had he really never questioned Brian's obviously hate for Will? It couldn't all be about the fact that Will hadn't told the police straight away that he was on a gay club with Neil when he was accused of the murder of Stefano?

- What are you talking about? I don't hate Will, you can't hate the one that is beneath you.

- Really Brian? Will is beneath you, just please explain to me why that is. What have Will done that is so wrong? Sure he didn't come out to the police about him being gay, but then again he had just started telling people, just learned to be comfortable in himself and didn't want to tell his grandfather in front of all those other people. So it can't be that. And I know it can't really have anything to do with Wills past, even do you claim that, because come on who doesn't have a screwed up childhood? Were not living utopia, and this town is full of people who got screwed over by their parents. And it can't be because Will is going to be a father. What everyone seemed to have forgotten is at the time Will slept with Gabi he was single and had every right to do what he did. And he was drunk out of his mind because he thought the guy he loved was with someone else. And he's the loser because he made the grown up decision to take care of his child. I wonder how people would have reacted if he had just shrugged his shoulders and said "It's not my problem", but because he's the gay boy who got a girl pregnant then all of a suddenly it's this huge deal. So tell me Brian, just make me understand.

Sonny knew he had Brian cornered, every time he tried to open his mouth while Sonny spoke, Sonny had already run all over his objections and now Sonny finally had him tied down.

- Brian please talk to me, once in a time we were friends, and then Will and I happened and it was like you just changed, and I'm sorry I didn't confront you sooner, that I let this go on for so long, but come on Brian you don't love me, sometimes I think you barely tolerate me. But you must now that after this conversation is over, so are we. The only thing we can try to be is friends again but then I need to understand your behavior or else we have nothing to work on. Because from this moment on Will is going to be my first priority and don't make me choose between the two of you.

- Why? Why is it always William Horton, what is it about that guy that's so special? It's like he turn every guy he meets to this puddle of goo at his feet's and then they do everything he wants them to do.

- I don't understand Brian, Will was my boyfriend, we were together and I know you've never seen me as more than a friend, so it can't be me you are talking about.

- Neil, he took Neil from me...

Sonny wondered if this what its felt like to have a heart attack. Because he could have swore his heart stopped beating and the world around him shifted at his axes.

- What are you talking about Brian? Will never dated or was together with Neil? And for that matter as far as I'm aware neither was you.

Sonny had never seen such a look of vulnerability on his friends face, like something had sucked all the confidence and power out of him and left him bare. Sonny could only sympathize, he must had looked the same during his conversation with Will. That was another promised he made to himself, to talk about what he was feeling, thinking, force people to talk to him to. Never again bury his head in the sand and pretend everything was going to be okay.

- Me and Neil we had this deal, we would sleep with each other so we didn't have to go through the trouble of hooking up with different guys. And it was really god, until I started to develop feelings for him, I mean how can you not, he's an amazing guy. And when I was finally ready to tell him, he kissed Will and after that... I don't know I just lost him. All he would talk about was Will, if he called Neil would drop everything to go to him and after the night they spend together at that gay bar, Neil finished our arrangements. Apparently he wanted to be in a relationship but I wasn't god enough for that, but Will was the perfect guy. So even when Will started seeing you, Neil still was hung up on him and when I tried to tell him I loved him, he wouldn't listen, because all he wanted was Will. And then you, one of my best friend fell in love with Will, just the same as Neil, and all of a sudden he was all you talked about, with your eyes shining, like he was the most perfect thing to ever have been born. And I hated him, he had taken Neil from me, he took my best friend and I just couldn't understand what it was that was so amazing about him. So I decided to destroy your relationship, just to show him that he was nothing special, that he just like me wasn't worthy of being in a relationship and it worked. But now Neil is seeing Dustin and he's best friend with Will and you and I hate each other most of the time and yet I can't let you go. Because then I will have lost everything to Will.

What do you say to that? What do you say to the person who you used to be best friends with and now was your boyfriend when you found out the real reason behinds his actions? Sonny didn't know if he wanted to scream, cry or just laugh out load. Maybe Brian had a point, Will certainly twisted your head around completely once you were in his presence.

- I need you to leave Brian, because I don't want to be saying things I might regret tomorrow. I need to think about this, because I don't really know how we can move on from this. I get that you were hurting, that Neil hurt you, but you deliberately set out to destroy my relationship with Will and I don't know if I can forgive you for that. And I also really think you owe Will an apology, it's not his fault. He never promised Neil anything, he kissed him because he was confused and lost and he only wanted a friend in Neil. So I think it is time for you to grow up, go home and think about what you really have done.

Brian nodded slowly and placed the bear down on the table and stood up and smiled slightly against Sonny.

- For what it's worth I am really sorry for what I did to you, and for what I've done this last few months. But I still don't like Will, and I don't think I ever will. But I can promise you not to bad talk him anymore.

With those last few words Brian left Sonny's apartment, and Sonny deep in his thoughts. How the hell had his life become this? He had been together with a guy that barely even liked him, while the only reason he had been with Sonny in the first place was to show Will that he was better than him. If he wasn't so upset he probably would have laughed out load. He had been right all along when he had told Will that Brian wasn't interested in him that way, instead it had been Will that Brian's focus had been on. And then Sonny put his head in his hands and cried his heart out.

One week later...

Will knew he was being overly aggressive with the way he was attacking Luke with his mouth while desperately dragging him inside the apartment but he couldn't care less. Ever sense his talk with Sonny it had felt like he was walking on eggshells, one step wrong and he everything was going to crash down around him. But when he realized that he during the date with Luke had started feeling guilty because he was seeing a guy that wasn't Sonny he had been infuriated with himself. He was single, he had every right to see another guy, heck he had every right to sleep with any guy in town if he felt like it. So instead of just giving a sweet kiss goodnight he had pretty much attacked Luke with his lips to show to himself that he was not being led around by Sonny Kirakis anymore. And by the sounds Luke was making he wasn't exactly complaining by the way Will manhandled him down on the sofa and landed on top of him. Luke was really an amazing kisser, and Will was also horny as hell. It's been to long since he slept with Tyler and he still had a dick of a teenage boy. So when Luke hands founds its way inside of Will pants and encircled his painfully hard dick all Will could do was moan out loud and trust his hips desperately in to Luke's fist.

- Fuck you're so hot Will, Luke moaned in his ear, while Will latched onto the side of Luke's neck to muffle his moan and cries of pleasure.

He worked his own hand inside Luke's pants and got a grip of his actually impressively erection and started jerking him off in the same tempo that Luke was working on him. All Will wanted to do was to come, just the feeling of another man's rough hand on his dick was like heaven, and even better the feel of a dick in his own hand.

- Oh my god Will...

The sound of Gabi's scream pulled Will out of the haze of desire he was swimming in and he froze, still with his hand on Luke's dick and Luke's hand on him and raised his head and meet the eyes of a very shocked Gabi and Chad.

- What the hell are you doing here? You said you were going out tonight, Will got out between his cleansed teeth, he was still horny as hell and it didn't help that Luke still hadn't let go of him, instead his grip seemed to have tighten instead.

- I was but then Chad came by and... Oh for god sake you can at least let go of each other dicks while were in the room and talking to you. Gabi said all the while she seemed to be fighting a smile to break out in her face.

Will flushed scarlet red and let go of Luke's dick like it was on fire and glared angrily down on Luke when he didn't do the same. Whit a small laugh Luke finally let go and as fast as he could and yet carefully so he didn't hurt his still rock hard dick he tucked himself in and fastened on his jeans.

- Luke I think we should say goodbye so I could have a talk with the mistress of the house about rules and laws, Will said and smiled sweetly at Gabi who had her hand over her mouth to try and muffle her laughter.

- Then I must just say thank you for this amazing night and I hope we can do this again, soon, I mean really, really soon. Luke said all the while eating Will up with his eyes and Will just shook his head, opened the apartment door and pushed him out of the apartment.

- Wow Will I must say you should really be proud of what god gave Luke.

Will turned around and glared at Gabi who was now full on laughing and he turned a desperate eye towards Chad for help and flinched at the anger that simmered in his eyes.

- Thank you Gabi for not making this moment anymore embarrassing then it already is, Will said sarcastically and choose to ignore Chad's weird mood.

- Awe come on Will, last night you told me that you didn't even now if you liked the guy as more than a friend and tonight I find you two jerking each other of, I must say I never figured you to be someone who slept with someone you didn't know you even liked, Gabi said playfully but Will could see the seriousness in her eyes, she was confused and wanted to know the truth.

- I don't know I just felt like letting go a little bit tonight okay.

Will made sure not to look Gabi or Chad in the eyes, so that they wouldn't see the lies simmering behind his eyes. Sometimes he hated that all of his feelings always showed up on his face all the time, so that he could never lie.

- Will tell me you didn't. Don't tell me this was some sort of way for you to prove that you are over Sonny or prove that you doesn't love him anymore. Because believe me that's not the right way to do things. Luke really likes you Will, he really wants something serious with you, so don't go using him to make yourself feel better.

- I know Gabi, I'm not being cruel to him because I want to, but I spent the entire night feeling like I was cheating on Sonny, and I hate that feeling. Just because we talked a bit and have decided to talk some more, it doesn't mean that I all of a suddenly should feel like this.

He had told Gabi and then Chad everything Sonny had told him, to somehow sort out his feelings and thoughts. But neither of them wanted to put in their own opinion, Gabi had said because she wanted Will himself to figure out what he wanted and Chad claimed he didn't want Will to start to hate him if Chad said something negative or wrong about Sonny and then they ended up dating.

- Oh Will off course you feel that, no matter what you say you and Sonny never really had that closure that people need to move on, and now you're getting there, you are finally learning the truth and beginning to understand what went wrong and because of that you're all of a sudden back to feeling like you were feeling when you were still dating Sonny. You just need a little time to sort out what you really want and everything will work itself out.

- It sucks Gabi, it really sucks. I want to be over him, I want to move on and find someone else but sometimes it feels like I'm stuck until something drastic happens to pull me lose. But you're right, I need to figure out what I really want, I think I should stop dating Luke for now, stop dating guys altogether and just be by myself for a while.

Will smiled and hugged Gabi close to him, feeling her little bump against his stomach and his heart sang. With all that had happened the last week he had been so lost in his own head that he forgot the amazing gift that Gabi was careering. He should go back to focus on Gabi and Arianna, he had already got a job at the pub so that was settled, but he could decorate the nursery, go shopping with Gabi and spend some time with his family. No more boys, or dating just spend a lot of time with his family.

- Everything will work itself out Will if you just open up to the outside world, Gabi whispered in his ear and Will hugged her tighter against him.

- I'm going to bed, I'm really tired and need to think, sorry Chad but you just have make do with Gabi, Will teased before he disappeared down into his bedroom.

Chad turned painfully filed eyes against Gabi who smiled sadly at him.

- Now he doesn't even want to date anyone anymore? What should I do now? Chad asked Gabi with a shaky voice and Gabi heaved a sigh.

- You are going to follow our plan, tomorrow you and he will go to the pub like you decided, have a few bears then go back here and you will tell him that you love him. You need to take a chance Chad, before you lose him for god.

**"I know that its seems like everybody all of a suddenly is in love with Will, but I always thought there were something more between Neil and Will then what they showed in the show. But Will and Neil will only be friends in this story, but I wanted to give Brian some back story as too why he was such a jerk. So what do you think, do you want Chad to come clean about his feelings and in that case how do you want Will to react? And do you feel like you're understanding Sonny's behavior and Brian's better? Just write a review and I make sure I'll answer all of them if I can :)"**


	7. Chapter 7

Will smiled slightly for himself when Spice Girls filled his ears, this was the last time he let Gabi borrow his mp3 when she wanted to take a walk. He looked around himself quickly but he was the only person that was up this early and then with a little bit of embarrassment he started to sing along with the song. If nobody saw him doing it, then it didn't really count.

- I tell you want I want I really, really want, just tell you want...

He was so deep in his funny little dance to the lyrics that when he suddenly crashed into something he fell and landed flat on his ass. With blushing cheeks he raised his head and off course it was Sonny. Who pretty much during their entire relationship had teased him about his unusual music taste. So what if he liked to dance around half naked to Westlife and sing, he dared anyone to listen to them and not want to sing their hearts out.

- So I see you're music taste has just raised to another level of greatness, Sonny laughed when Will plucked the earplugs out of his ear and Will stuck his tong out to Sonny but took gratefully his outstretched hand and pulled himself up.

And apparently Sonny had spent the last few months pulling weights or something, because with the strength he used Will couldn't stop his body from crashing into Sonny's warm chest yet again. Will froze, couldn't move, he could feel Sonny's heart beat so close to him, and it was like finding home. And that smell of summer and coffee that only Sonny could produce made his legs go weak and he just wanted to sink in to it and forget everything else. But he forced himself to pull away and noticed Sonny's eyes darken with desire and Will swallowed heavy when he felt his body responding. But no, he had said last night that there would be no more boys, so he would definitely not be having reactions to his ex boyfriend.

- So you're up early? Will said desperately, anything to get Sonny to stop looking at him with those eyes.

His words seemed to at least shake Sonny out from the place he's been and he smiled instead.

- Yeah, got a lot on my mind you know, I'm having a family dinner tonight and it will be so fun especially when I tell them me and Brian is over. Sonny said slowly and Will could feel him observe him for his reaction and Will hated that he could just feel his body relax, for once in his life couldn't he just not show how he felt.

- Oh, sorry? Will inquired and wished he could take it back as soon as he said the words, you do not talk to your ex boyfriend that you still love about the guy he cheated on you with.

- Its okay Will, let's not talk about it. Last time we talked you said that you wanted us to be friends again and I would really like that. I think it would be easier for us, at least for a while just to I don't know, talk and maybe laugh together again. Sonny said and kept on smiling and Will felt himself relax even more, this was the Sonny that Will loved.

- Yeah I would like that, Will said and smiled and they started walk side by side through the park.

- So how's Gabi and the baby? Sonny asked and Will smiled proudly, that was something he could talk about for ages.

- Well Gabi has finally stopped producing enough hormones to take down the world, and the baby is fine, I have felt her kick and let me tell you if that's not the best experience in my life I don't know what is. I can't wait for her to be born, so that I can hold her in my arms and never let her go. I have already decided, although Gabi disagree, that I'll look her up until she's thirty just to keep her safe.

Will didn't even notice the hours that went by, while he was walking side by side with Sonny and just talking like they just to do. It felt so right, so safe that he wanted to keep on walking forever if it was possible. It was so nice to the see the old Sonny back, who laughed and listened, talked about himself and what he was feeling or thinking so openly, that it made Will do the same. And except for that moment when Will had crashed into Sonny's chest and the desire had ran hot between them, nothing like that happened again. They were just two friends who was talking about their lives. So when Will and Sonny started to get hungry Will didn't even hesitate to invite Sonny to the apartment for a cup of coffee and some breakfast, he didn't want to break up the moment between the two of them, to scared that it wouldn't last.

- Wow Will, your apartment is amazing, mine look like a dump compared to yours, Sonny whistled approvingly when Will opened the door and let him inside.

- I can't really take credit for that, as soon as we moved in Gabi vetoed the right to decorate our apartment, my only job is to keep it clean and not break anything because if I do then no one will ever find my body, Will joked all the while leading Sonny to the kitchen where he proceeded to start the coffee maker and find some cereals and milk.

When everything was done they settled down in a comfortable silence and Will couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach or the smile on his lips. It felt so domesticated, so normal somehow to be sitting here in his apartment with Sonny, like this is how it was suppose to be. Sonny seemed to feel the same because Will could see the ridiculous smile he seemed to be fighting and it made Will want to laugh. No matter what happened between them, Sonny would always be home for Will somehow. So when the apartment door opened Will didn't look up at first, too busy trying to sneak glances at Sonny were he sat and enjoyed his coffee.

- Oh dear god in heaven, when did hell freeze over?

And just like that the nice atmosphere was gone and Will suddenly realized how this must look for Gabi. Will and Sonny sitting together and sharing a breakfast early in the morning. And since Gabi had stayed at a friend's house last night, it probably looked even more suspiciously. Will flew up from his chair and it fell with a big bang down on the floor and he flushed so red he was afraid he might have pop some blood vessels and that was just great Will, that didn't make this situation better?

- It's not what it... Oh my god Chad...

Off course it was Chad, anytime Gabi showed up in Wills most embarrassing moments, then Chad just simple had to be with her. If Will didn't know any better he might suspect foul play. Like lets all just wait outside the apartment and then storm it when Will is most likely to die from too much blushing.

- So? Chad asked, and Will swallowed, this was really bad, really bad.

To put Chad and Sonny in the apartment at the same time, it was like asking for world war three to start. He heard Sonny raise behind him and judging by the dark look Chad was sending his way, Sonny was probably glaring right back at him.

- I went for a walk this morning to clear my head, ran into Sonny, I mean really ran into him, we started talking, discovered wow were hungry so I invited him in for breakfast...Will hoped he made some sense because the atmosphere was so thick with feelings that he could hardly think.

He sent desperate eyes towards Gabi who seemed to be in a generous mood because she placed her hand on Chad's shoulder and that at least seemed to distract him from trying to kill Sonny with his looks.

- Okay big boys, mamma will not be happy if you destroy anything in this apartment so if you need to act out your cave man fantasies take it outside.

Oh great Gabi, that's just what they need, an opportunity to fight each other.

- There will be no fighting, Chad, Sonny is here as a friend nothing else and Sonny, Chad's just like guard dog right now, he can't help himself but I don't want to be caught in the middle of something so behave, Will said sternly, he was not some territory they could piss on, he could stand up and think for himself.

- I think I should go Will, but would you like to meet for a cup of coffee tomorrow? I had a really great time today and it would be nice to do it again, Sonny said smiling, but Will got the feeling that he was directing his words more at Chad, and Will could have sworn he heard Chad growl. Wow he was really living up to Wills joke about a guard dog.

- I'm working at the pub in the evening but before that I'm free, I'll give you a call okay? Will said gratefully that Sonny had chose to leave, he didn't know if he could have sit through a breakfast with Chad and Sonny in the same room.

He followed Sonny to the front door and even hugged him goodbye, just so that he could have another sniff of that wonderful smell and then he was gone and Will could finally breath.

- Okay Chad you can stop growling, he said laughing and turned around and followed Gabi and Chad into the kitchen, preparing himself for the questions they were sure to have.

So Chad was in love with Will. Sonny couldn't get that thought out of his head while he was walking home. How could his day have gone from being the most amazing day in ages to completely hell in just a few seconds? He just couldn't believe it, but he knew that look, he knew how someone looked when they were in love with Will. Chad had looked ready to rip Sonny into pieces if he so much had touched Will and Sonny knew that feeling. So how long had it been going on? Sonny could only thank god that Will was so obviously blind to what other guys felt for him, unless they spelled it out for him otherwise Will would have known. And for some reason Chad hadn't told him and that was just fine by him. Because Will had told him about when the first started dating, that Chad had been the first guy he had started to notice and had a small crush on before Neil and Sonny happened and Sonny knew that if Will found out about Chad's feelings for him then he would remember those feelings and then Sonny would be in trouble. He could compete with Luke, with Neil, because they didn't have the past that Sonny and Will shared, and Will had never really showed any hard feelings about them. But Chad, Chad Dimera, who had the looks, the personality that made half the woman and men in Salem swoon at his feet's? He was a real treat against Sonny, one that Sonny really didn't need. He had taken the first step today to become friends with Will again, and try to be a part of his life and he didn't need a tall, dark, sexy man swoop in and sweep Will of his feet's. No Sonny would fight for Will, even if he had to fight for him against Chad Dimera himself.

Will smiled at his grandmother Caroline when he and Chad entered the pub and she pointed them to a table she had made sure was free, it was his favorite and Caroline always made sure it was there for him. He studied Chad discreetly when they sat down, he had barely said a word on their walk over and whenever Will had tried to start up a conversation Chad had been so far inside his head that he hadn't heard a word of what Will was saying. It unnerved Will, Chad was suppose to be the anchor in what was he's chaotic life and it felt like he was slipping away from him, and that Will couldn't deal with. He ordered them who bears since Chad didn't seemed to be able to talk and sat quietly and nursed it, waiting for Chad to get out of whatever mood he was in. When teen minutes had gone by without them saying a word Will felt his patience run out, if they were going to spend the entire evening sitting here in awkward silence, he rather be home and watching Doctor Who with Gabi.

- Okay Chad, time to tell me what's wrong, did you run into Melanie or something? Will asked carefully and that seemed to snap Chad out of his mind, bingo Will thought, hit the hammer right on the nail.

- What are you talking about? Melanie is in France with her mother Will, you know that.

Will pushed down his impulse to throw his bear in Chad's face and tried smiling instead.

- Then can you explain to me why I've tried to talk to you for an hour and the most I have gotten out from you is yes and no?

- I just got something on my mind that I can't stop thinking about. Chad explained and Will frowned his forehead in confusion, had something happened to Chad that he didn't know about?

Sure he had been a little bit occupied lately with Sonny and everything else that happened, but if he had missed that something had happened to his friend then he would be forced to find a way to kick his own ass.

- Has something happened Chad? You know you can tell me anything, no matter what I will always be there for you. Will said and reached over and placed a comforting hand on Chad's hand that rested on the table.

It didn't give him the reaction he expected, instead of feeling comforted Chad jerked his hand away so violently that the table shook. And if that didn't hurt, he didn't now what did.

- Okay Chad you're starting to freak me out here, why did you just react like I burned you or something?

- Sorry, it's just I...

- You're what Chad? We never had any problem with touching each other so why are you reacting like this? Will could feel the panic rise in his chest, this situation reminded him to much of T, and his reactions when he found out Will was gay.

But it couldn't be that, Chad had never had any problem with that, he hadn't treated Will any different from when he was with girls or when he was with guys. That was one of the things Will loved about Chad, he was not a judgmental person.

- Please don't say touching..

Will realized that somewhere he had lost the meaning of what was going on, because he must have heard Chad wrong. Because if he had heard him right, then Will didn't know what he would do with himself. Chad wouldn't say something like that, he wouldn't judge him for being gay, it just couldn't happen.

- Chad please tell me this is not some sort of late homophobia because I can't take that, not from you of all people.

That sentence at least cleared the pained look in Chad's face and he looked at Will like he had told him to strip down naked and do the elephant dance. That at least calmed Will down somewhat, but he was sure that it was something he was missing.

- How could you even think that Will? I wouldn't care if you wanted to date Chewbacca I would still love you...

- I love you to Chad, but I need you to tell me what's going on, because I'm to young to die of a heart attack and I will come back and haunt you if I do. Will tried joking to ease up the tension, but it only made Chad seem more nervous and afraid. And why would he be afraid of Will?

- We should wait, let's talk about this when were at your place, Chad said and forced a shaky smile on his face and Will had enough, he refused to place himself in a similar situation as with Sonny, they would talk about what was bothering Chad right here and now or Will was going to scream until he got his answers.

Screw being mature for once, he wanted his answers now.

- No you are going to tell me right now or I will leave. I will just spend the entire evening coming up with one scenario after another and none of them are looking god right now in my head. So please Chad, be my friend and just tell me what's going on.

Will wasn't above using his eyes against Chad, he had once said that when Will turned on his sad puppy eyes he could make the most cold hearted person melt at his feet's.

- Oh god no Will, please not the eyes, you know I can't say no to that, please lets us just drinks these bears and then we'll talk I promise.

But Will was beyond listening and seeing the panic in Chad's eyes, he was so caught up in his own fear of something happening that would take Chad away from him that he needed his answers right now.

- Please Chad, just tell me or I will start crying and then we both know what will happen...

And Will knew he had him, he could just see Chad giving up and he gave himself a mental pat on his back for mission accomplish.

- I love you Will.

- Yes I know that Chad, I love you to now just tell me.

- No Will you don't know, I'm in love with you...

And if that didn't fry all of Wills brain cells and left him just sitting there starring at his best friend trying to understand, make sense of what he just said. In love with? O holly hell call a firing squad because he was certain that his head was on fire.

- ...

Say something, anything Will, and for god sake close your mouth. But Will couldn't think of anything other than "I'm in love with you". Of all the things he pictured in his mind this was definitely not one of them. How was that even possible? Last time Will had checked Chad was straight, and now... "I'm in love with you".

- Eh Will can you please stop looking at me like I'm some sort of alien, and say something. Chad said and the fear in his voice seemed to at least defreeze some of Wills brain cells and he opened his mouth and what came out was:

- But you're straight.

Okay so maybe he should have waited for a little more brain cells to defreeze but he just needed a break, a second, an hour, heck a day and week would be just fine to understand what had just happened.

- Oh hey Will...

And off course when things was going down the drain in Wills life, it just had to get worse. Forcing himself to turn around and smile at Tyler's voice, he felt the sudden desperate urge to puke when he realized Tyler wasn't alone. Because who else would be with him of not Sonny and Luke. Was this for real? Had he somehow fallen down into a soap opera, because that would at least explain why all of a suddenly every guy he somehow had been involved with showed up when his best friend just confessed that he was in love with him.

- Tyler... Will forced out between his lips, while he was sending desperate "Go Away" screams with his eyes, which apparently didn't work as well as he thought because all three guys started walked towards where they were sitting and Will prayed to any good that would hear his pray that he would drop down dead this second.

And off course that didn't happen. And in that moment Will also realized, you still haven't talked to Luke about not wanting to date him anymore. And that was just the cream on the cake this situation needed. So if he calculated everything right, the guy he had a one night stand with, the guy he was dating, his ex boyfriend who he loved and his best friend who was in love with was in this exact moment all looking at him. That decided it for Will, there is no good.

- So what's up with you to? Hitting some bars, having some fun? Tyler laughed and clapped first Chad on his back and then Will.

- Yeah, but were in the middle of something so... Chad said and Will panicked.

Okay so it was awful to be in the same room with three guys he had done the deed with, but if they left, he was alone with Chad and he really couldn't deal with that right now, he needed time to think, to sort things out of his minds. So he did something he hadn't done since he realized he liked guys. He decided to run.

- Actually I wasn't feeling to god, so why don't the three of you keep Chad company while I run home and sleep it off. Will almost screamed out in his panic, now that his flight instinct had kicked in, he felt like a cornered animal.

He swallowed down the stab of guilt at the look of Chad's face, but he just couldn't deal with this right now. So without even looking back he grabbed his jacket and did just what he wanted, he ran out of the pub like hell itself was chasing him.

- Will open up I know you're in there, and I'm being a god boy and not using my keys, but after the way you left me my patience is quickly running out...

Will just pressed himself closer to the wall in the hallway were he sat, trying to get his legs to work so that he could stand up and let Chad in. But just like the last two hours, his legs wouldn't work. It was the first thing he had done when he returned home, sink down in the hallway and he hadn't been able to move since. But he had been able to at least think which was a step in the right direction. And he had worked out a few things. The most obviously one was that Chad was in love with him, and that didn't take so much work but it still chocked him. And from what Will knew about Chad that was something he took seriously so he must have been in love with Will for a while for him to decide to tell him. And secondly Will was still in love with Sonny, that he hadn't needed to figure out. And the hardest one, Chad was his first crush, the first guy that had made him all flustered and hard when he had been around him. And further than that he hadn't come before Chad had showed up at his front door and started knocking. He should have known that Chad wouldn't let this just drop, he was a Dimera after all, so Wills time for thinking was officially over. And he had still no idea what he felt about Chad or his confession. After his crush on Chad he had been so ashamed about feeling that towards his friend that he had buried those feeling deep inside and just focused on being friends with Chad. And now when he only saw Chad as his best friend, he get this thrown at him. He heard Chad place the key in the door and just seconds later the front door opened and there he stood. And Wills heart stopped. For the first time since his crush he really looked at his friend and wondered how he could have forgotten how handsome he was? Because come, all the Dimeras, exclusive Stefano was like sex on legs. And that was something that really wouldn't help Will think.

- Can we talk Will? This is the reason I wanted to wait until we got back here, so that we could sit down and talk like adults.

Chad spoke carefully as if he was afraid he would scare Will, and he couldn't really blame him for that. He had just ran away from him.

- Yeah let's talk, Will said quietly and he forced his legs to work and together they entered the living room.

Will sat himself down in on end of the sofa and was grateful when Chad chose to sit at the other end, he needed the distance to be able to think properly.

- So to answer the only thing you said at the pub, I'm not straight, I'm bisexual and has always been. I just never meet a guy before that I liked so I saw no point in telling people. I mean why should people now my sexuality, it's not something you need to advertise to the world if you don't want to. We don't expect heterosexual people to tell us they are straight, so why should I have to do it.

Bisexual, okay that's good now Will had something to work with, and at least that was a better topic to discuss than Chad's feelings for him.

- I understand, if it wasn't for the fact that they wrote a news paper article about me being gay I wouldn't either had run all over town informing people I like men.

- Thanks, I always knew you would understand. So, as you know I have feelings for you and I'm sorry I just sprung them on you and then showed up like this. I know you sometimes need time to process things, but I felt we couldn't just leave it with you running away, so here I am.

- I don't really know what to say Chad, this is all so sudden and with everything that's going on with Sonny and my life it just feels like my brain is overloading and I just don't know.

Will really wanted to say that he was in love with Chad to, because that would have been so much easier, but right now he was so confused that he barely know what he was thinking, even less what he was feeling. And Chad just sat there, looking completely calm and at ease, like they were talking about the weather. But that's just how Chad was, it took a lot to get him worked up, and he liked to sit down and talk about things rationally. So Will would give him that, he would try to voice his feelings and see what happened.

- Its okay Will, I just want you to know that whatever happens, whatever you're feeling I will always be your friend. Sure it would suck, and it would hurt if you didn't return my feelings, but I've been your friend longer than I've been in love with you so I would be able to handle it. But can you do something for me Will?

And now it was Chad's turn to play unfair. Because he knew that Will had a weakness for that particular look. When his warm brown eyes got all sincere and shining, it always made Will roll over and agree to anything he said. Okay, new discovery, apparently he had a weakness for guys with chocolate brown eyes.

- Anything Chad.

- Can you really think about what I've said. Because I think you and I could be really god together. And I know you're still love Sonny and I'm okay with that. Well not completely okay because you know how I feel about the guy and it has nothing to do with my feelings for you. I hated him before I started falling for you. Just be sure you think things through and when you have we can talk again. I'm going to go home now and sleep because apparently confessing your heart out makes you really tired. Chad said and smiled.

Will wanted so badly to stand up and walk over to Chad and hug him and possible never stop, but he couldn't move. So he just sat there and starred into Chad's eyes, those amazing eyes until Chad took a deep breath and left the apartment. And then Will was alone and more confused than he had ever been in his entire life.

Chad turned once again in his bed, but no matter how much he tried he couldn't go to sleep. He kept replaying every word he had said to Will, turning them over and over again, picking them apart to see if he could have said something different, done something different. Nothing had gone as he planned, and now he just felt really lost. He knew that he sometimes was a control freak that liked things to go a certain way, but he couldn't help feeling that the entire situation had slipped from his hand and because of that he might have lost Will. Because he knew Will, he would obsess over this, torture himself with his own thoughts and hating himself for hurting Chad. But Chad had meant what he said, if Will realized he had no feelings for Chad then Chad would work on getting over Will and just be friends with him. And even if they started something and it didn't work out he would still be Wills friend. Because Will meant the world to him. A knock on the front door disturbed his thoughts and he turned a confused eye towards the clock that showed it was three a clock at night. Who the hell could it be at this time? He didn't even think the bats were awake right now. With a tired yawn he forced himself out of bed, whoever it was it must be important enough to show up in the middle of the night. He walked throw his apartment and tiredly opened his front door, not even realizing he had opened it just in his underwear.

- Will...

So Chad had definitely fallen asleep, because it couldn't possible be Will standing at his front door in the middle of the night with determination written all over his face that made Chad's heart skip and his dick twitch in his underwear.

- So I've been sitting at home thinking and I realized I am close to going crazy if I think anymore so I'm sorry for this but I just have to know...

And with that last comment Chad suddenly found himself with an arm full of Will and then Will was kissing him like his life depended on it. And it was everything Chad had ever imagined. Those soft lips he had been staring at for what felt like ages they where even better pressed against his and when he snuck his tong out and licked Wills lips they parted so perfectly and let him in. And that's when Chad lost all his rationally and just acted on instinct. With one swift moment he had Will pressed up against the front door, his hands under Wills thighs and Will followed his command and wrapped his legs around Chad's waist. Wills fingers were digging into Chad's back and Chad couldn't help but moan into Wills mouth when he felt the hardness pressing back against his own through Wills jeans. Then all of a suddenly Will tore his mouth away from Chad and they were just standing there, Chad holding up Will and both breathing erratically in each other's faces. Chad couldn't really see Wills eyes, it was way too dark but he could feel his heart, and it was beating out of control. I did that to him he couldn't help but think smugly to himself.

- Chad can you please put me down.

The husky voice that was whispered in his ear made Chad moan again and he couldn't help but trust his hips forward and that made Will moan in response. But Chad forced himself to let go of Will, when all he wanted to do was drag him in to his bedroom and make love to him all night long. But whatever Will had come he for, he seemed to have got and Chad really didn't want his first time with a guy to be when he wasn't even sure what Will felt about him.

- So what brought on this visit at this late hour? The nonchalance voice Chad tried to use was pretty much ruined by the desire that still laced his voice.

- I wanted to see something, when I kissed Neil I felt nothing, but when I kissed Sonny I felt this connection between us and I just had to see if I could feel it with you. And I know it was wrong of me to just show up here and attack you, especially after I promised I would think about it, but you know sometimes I think I do that too much, you know think until I go crazy, and that's not healthy either...

- Will you're rambling, it's okay, I have nothing against being attacked in the middle of the night if it's you doing it. So how did the experiment go?

Will looked up at Chad and the pain in his eyes made Chad heart clench, off course he didn't feel the same connection with him as he had felt with Sonny, and now Will just didn't now how to tell him that.

- I felt it...

- What? Chad couldn't believe his ears, Will had felt something when they kissed.

- Then why do you look like someone just killed your dog? This is great, amazing even. Chad couldn't help himself but it just felt like someone had given him a star and all he wanted to do was scream to the entire world, Will had felt something when they kissed.

- No its not Chad, this just made everything even more screwed up. I love Sonny, but I felt something when we kissed and now what? I can't be with you because I still love Sonny and even if I forgave Sonny right this minute I couldn't be with him either because I feel something for you to, so what am I suppose to do now?

- Calm down Will it's not like I asked you to marry me or something. You don't have to decide right this second what you want. That's why they invented dating, so that you could actually try each other out to see if you would work together. Just because I love you Will it doesn't mean that we are right for each other. Just let us take it slow and see what things could led to okay?

First he thought that Will would just keep on ranting, and somehow convince himself that he couldn't be with either him or Sonny but then it was like a light went up in his face and Will nodded slowly.

- Dating you say... Let me think about it. And by the way love your underwear, you should walked around dressed like that all the time.

And with that last phrase and a smirk appearing on his face Will turned around and left Chad with a new full on arousal and an intense jerk of session to look forward to. But before that Chad couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips and that slowly changed over to determination.

- Game on Kirakis, because I'm not going to give up Will without a fight. May the best man win.

**"If you don't know what the elephant dance is, its joke in my family. A guy simple lets he's trunk loose and swing it. And I couldn't resist a Will and Chad moment. I'm probably writing Chad a lot better than he his in DOOL, but it's like Chad said he has been Wills friend longer than he has been in love with him. So for everyone who worries that Will and Chad's friendship will be destroyed I can ease your worries, it won't. Anyway I have a new idea for you that I thought you could leave a comment about if you want, I'm thinking about bringing in a little bit of drama in this story, like introducing my most hated character of all Nick and making him cause trouble. Or I'm thinking about writing more about Brian, because just that he had that talk with Sonny it doesn't mean he will treat Will any better. If you have any ideas or thoughts about this I would love to hear about it. I get easily stuck on writing chapter after chapter with deep feelings, and sometimes I need a little bit of help to move the story along. Anyway thanks for reading my story and I hope you're enjoying it. And btw for all your Wilson fans out there don't worry, Sonny it's not even close to be out of the game. "**

**"And one last thing, Tyler and Luke are friends, which is the reason they all appeared at the pub together, because Tyler and Sonny are still friends to". **


	8. Chapter 8

**"****I will not be writing about Nick, no one seemed to like that idea, and I don't think I could have written him, he's an awful character."**

Will woke when sunlight suddenly hit his face and he groaned and tried to turn away from the window, but apparently sleeping on a sofa that's to small made it stupid to move and he landed with a hard thud on the floor.

- So you're still alive then?

Will screamed out at the sudden voice from behind him and turned panicky around and came face to face with Tyler, standing there with a cup of coffee in his hand.

- What the hell, what I'm I doing here? Will said and Tyler's burst out laughing and handed Will the cup which he gratefully accepted.

- Oh baby are you serious? You don't remember the beautiful sounds we made together last night?

- Seriously? That's you're way of seducing someone? No wonder you're still single, Will laughed and pushed himself of the floor, his brain was exploding in his head and the taste of alcohol was sharp in his mouth.

- You showed up here at five a clock in the morning drunk out of your mind so I let you crash on my couch. So tell me what the hell were you up to? And since when do you drink on a Tuesday? Tyler asked curious and the memory from what Will had done last night hit him like a ton of bricks.

He remembered the declaration of love from Chad, the pacing of the apartment trying to figure out what it all meant and then showing up at Chad's apartment and kissing the life out of him. And when he afterwards sneaked into EJ house and stole a bottle of whiskey to try and shut down his confusing thoughts. Well that had been a great plan. So not only had he kissed his best friend who had announced he was in love with him, he had also stole liquor from his step fathers house. He knew EJ would overlook it, because he had a soft spot for Will, but if Sami got wind of it he might as well leave Salem or he would face her wrath.

- I think I actually managed to fuck up my life completely yesterday, which I might ad is not easily done.

Will raised his free hand that wasn't holding the cup and lightly touched his lips, ignoring Tyler's worried gaze, he could still feel Chad's lips against his and that spark that had told him that there was something between them. But how? Sure Chad had been his first crush, but he had never thought about him like that since, and Will wasn't someone who just fell in love with someone out of the blue, he needed to know the person, take it step by step to falling in love with them. Was he in love with Chad? Because Will felt that he should have noticed it, a sign, anything that he was feeling more than just friendship towards Chad. But the evidence was still with him, the tingling of his lips, the flutter in his gut at the thought of Chad, so how could he have missed that before? When had everything started to fall apart for him?

- Will, what happened? Your okay right? Tyler asked concerned and Will forced himself to raise his head and look at his worried friend.

- I kissed Chad...

- What? Oh man you've got some balls on you, Tyler laughed and Will couldn't understand the humor in the situation.

Here he was telling his friend about one of the most confusing moments in his life and all he got in response was a laugh.

- Excuse me?

- Yeah I mean kissing your straight best friend that never ends well. Straight guys normally don't react well to a guy kissing them, and for you to risk your friendship that way, that really required some balls.

Oh god, how stupid could he really be? Off course Tyler would have thought it was Will who had thrown himself at Chad, up until last night Will had even thought Chad was straight. But he couldn't tell Tyler about Chad's confession, that was something private that Will didn't feel was his to tell. So why had he blurted out that Chad had kissed him? Because he had needed someone to talk to and he realized first now that Tyler was probably not that person. Sure they were friends, but Tyler had been Sonny's friend first and even though they've slept together Tyler would always be on Sonny's side. Sometimes Will really whished he would think before he opened his mouth, because now he had no idea what to do.

- Yeah, silly me, not a god idea to drink sometimes. But thanks for letting me stay but I really need to go home before Gabi thinks I dropped dead somewhere, Will said and forced himself to give a awkward laugh and then he was out through the door before Tyler could even open his mouth.

And apparently Will had completely turned back to how he was before he came out, running away from all his problems as fast as he could. Will slowed down as soon as the apartment was far behind him and took a deep breath. Okay so he needed to start to think and plan. If he was going to be a father, a grown man he needed to deal with his feelings. So he already knew that he loved Sonny, that no matter what he said to everyone else and even himself he had always believed that somehow he and Sonny would eventually get back together. They just had that something that made it feel like it was meant forever. But Will also knew he wasn't ready to forgive and forget either. Sonny had hurt him, really broken him and Will just couldn't let that slid. He had spend his entire childhood seeing his mother jump from men to men, and treating his father like scum. He had watched them lie and hurt other people for their own happiness and he couldn't spend his life the same way. So if he forgave Sonny to soon and got back together with him, would he get stuck in a life similar as to his parents? That was something he could never do, especially since he was going to have his own child. So with that settled about that confusing point in his life, he had decided that he couldn't forgive Sonny right now but neither could he stop loving him. So he would simple do what he and Sonny had talked about, he would let Sonny back into his life as a friend, and start to try and trust him again. And if he could see that Sonny really had changed, that he could trust that Sonny would never cheat on him again then maybe they could start to try and piece the relationship together. And then it was the Chad thing. He had two options there really, either tell Chad that what happened last night was a onetime thing and that they should just stay friends or do as Chad suggested, not take things so seriously and start to date his best friend. And if that wasn't the scariest thing he ever thought, he didn't know what. Date Chad Dimera? If he put aside his own confusing feelings, pretty much everything else spoke against it. First how weird wouldn't it be to date the man whose brother was married to his mother? But okay, he could work his way around that, after all he had been seeing Gabi when Rafe and Sami were together and that had worked. And this was Salem, if you wanted to find someone who wasn't connected to you somehow you needed to leave town. Then it was the issue with EJ himself. Even though Will loved EJ, he was in fact an scary man, and he didn't think it would go over well for EJ if Chad and Will started dating. Not that EJ had any problems with gay people, Will just now that EJ would either be all over protecting towards him or he would make it his mission to watch them every step. And then it was the town itself. Chad had dated both Melanie and Abigail and even though they hadn't talked to him in months he still considered them his friends, and he knew that Melanie still had feelings for Chad. And he didn't even want to think about the back talking that would spread about him, the gay boy who seduced and stole Chad from his own friends, he knew how this town worked. And the final part, and most important one his friendship with Chad. He knew Chad had said that no matter what they would always be friends, but Will also knew that when feelings got involved the more intelligent side of the brain often disappeared. And he couldn't survive without Chad's friendship, he just couldn't. So if he choice to go forward with dating Chad, he could possible lose even more friends, be the bad talk around town even more than he was now and possible lose Chad from his life. So logically the best plan was not to date him, and pretend that last night never happened. But why then did his heart clench painfully at that idea? So even though he had figured Sonny in his head, the Chad problem was not nearly solved. Will needed help, needed someone to talk to. But he couldn't go to EJ, Gabi was out of question because he knew how much she loved Chad and talking to Sonny was just plain stupid. It was only one person who could help, listen and never judge and he was one his way there right now.

...

Marlena took a long sip of her cup of coffee and enjoyed the view from her living room window. She loved this early mornings, when John was still asleep and she could have a few minutes with her own thoughts and just relax and enjoy her life. The knock on her front door startled her, who could it be at this time? Putting down her cup she moved towards the front door and outside it her beloved grandson stood, looking like he been hit by a car and Marlena gasped with fear. The last time she had seen him in such a state had been the night he kissed Neil, when he had been so confused and scared about his sexuality that she at one point had feared for his life.

- Will what's wrong? Marlena asked and ushered Will quickly inside her apartment and down on her sofa.

Will turned towards her with tears treating to spill from his eyes, and all she wanted to do was hug him and promise him everything was going to be okay. But she knew her grandson, and right now he didn't need her touch, he needed her ears and attention.

- I'm confused Grandmother. You knew when I finally admitted to you that I was gay I thought that its, now that I've said it out load I was never going to be confused again and doubt my feelings. And if that wasn't the biggest lie I've ever told myself. You know when I found Sonny kissing Brian, it tore me apart but I've never told anyone this but a part of me felt like I deserved it. Because it made more sense for Sonny to cheat on me than for him to want to be with me. I mean I am a Horton, son to Sami so why should I get happiness? But I got over it eventually, because I have something that not even my own doubt can take away from me, I have a baby, a daughter on her way and that saved me. But now when everything should finally be easy, be a father and love my family, why is everything so hard?

Marlena stretched out her hand and lightly caressed Wills cheek, understanding that something had happened to upset the balance in Wills life. He was like that, growing up with parents who had no control, Will had taken too much in to his own life. That's why when things didn't go as he planned, he spiraled out of control. She had seen him done it with Gabi, when they were still together and she had refused his plans of moving in together. She had seen it when he struggled with his sexuality and went to EJ for work. She had seen it when he had fallen in love with Sonny, only to see him with another man and had gone to Gabi's bed.

- Whatever it is that had happened I will listen honey, and together we can figure something out.

- I kissed Chad.

And that was probably the last thing Marlena had expected to hear. Sure Chad was a handsome man, even an old woman as herself could see that, but for her grandson to kiss his straight friend that she couldn't understand.

- And I know what you're thinking, why would I kiss my straight friend but it's not like that at all. Chad told me last night that he was in love with me, apparently his bi, he just hasn't told anyone about it. And I was really confused and scared when he told me, but he just said that I should think about what I really wanted and felt, but I just needed to know. So I went over to him and I kissed him. And now I don't now what to do, please tell me what to do...

Off course it would be a Dimera that had her grandson all confused, she had stood by and watched Sami get sucked in by EJs charm and now it seemed that Will was being affected to. But Chad was a god boy, and Sami was really happy with EJ now, so Marlena didn't feel she should say something to Will about her own personal feelings. And also that was not what Will needed to hear from her, so she kept her thought to herself.

- Will, you seem to forget something. You are still young, even though you're becoming a father and are more mature than other people your age, your still a teenager in some ways. It's okay to be confused about your feelings, and it's also okay to feel something for Chad. You are single, so if you want to see what this thing with Chad can led to, there is nothing holding you back. And if you're afraid of what Sonny might think, don't be, because if he really loves you and you love him, you will find your way back to each other. But you have no obligation to sit around and wait for that. For once Will, don't plan your life to much, because you can never plan when to fall in love or with whom. So maybe you should not do anything this time, not think, not act and let the boys who say that they love you, act instead.

Marlena hoped that some of what she had said would get through Wills head, because her darling boy really deserved to be loved. And if that love would come from Chad than she really hoped he could make Will happy. Marlena would never say this to Will, but she hoped that he and Sonny would work things out. She was angry at Sony for what he had done to Will, but having lived as long she had, she knew that people made mistakes. And Sonny was a god boy, he just wasn't as perfect as everyone had believed. But she would never push Will towards something he wasn't ready for, so she would stay at the sidelines, help her grandson if he needed her and hope that no matter who Will choose to be with, in the end he would be happy.

- Thanks Granma, I will try to listen to your advice. I still don't know what I want to do, but I will try not to let this consume me. I think I should have another talk with Chad, and then I will take it from there.

...

So the perfect little William Horton, was in fact a whore. Brian couldn't help laugh for himself where he was seated at a table in Sonny's coffee shop, nursing a cup of coffee and enjoying his new found information. He had been walking home from a one night stand, when he had seen Will running by further up the road and without even a thought he had followed him. And thank god for that, or he would have missed Will throwing himself at that tall boy, Chad he thought his name was and that would have been such a shame. He wondered how Sonny would take this new information, maybe he would finally wake up and realize what a slut Will really was. Going around and kissing people, for all Brian know he could as well have slept with them to and the lied about it. Brian didn't care what Sonny thought, he knew that Will had deliberately led Neil on, stringing him along until something better showed up. And now he was doing the same to Sonny. So Sonny had cheated, that just gave Will right to judge them and then do what he felt like? His hand tightened painfully around the coffee cup at the thoughts of Will and his stupid irritating presence, why did he had to show up in his life and ruin everything. Will was nothing but a waste of space, a liar and a whore that lured boys in with his wide innocent eyes and then screwed them over. Well, Brian wasn't going to stand for that. Now that he didn't have Sonny anymore to show Will what a loser he was, he had to do something else. What Will really deserved was to get his life torn apart, to be left alone and then maybe he would finally realize that he wasn't worth a thing. And when everyone else started to realize the same thing, Neil would come back to Brian, leave that pathetic excuse of a boyfriend. And heck if he was lucky Sonny would come crawling back to, just so that Brian could laugh in his face. One way or another he would take everything that Will loved the most and destroy it one by one.

...

Sonny's day for far was going better than he imagined. After the terrible family dinner last night, he didn't think his day would turn around but it had. Will had answered his texts and agreed to meet him for a coffee later this evening, and things was starting to look up. Sure he was pretty certain that his relationship with his mother was destroyed, and that wasn't especially fun. But he had made a choice, he had chosen Will, and he had to stand by that. So until Adrienne calmed down and actually started to listen to what Sonny was feeling, he couldn't speak to her anymore. At least his father had surprised him when he had told his parents that he and Brian were over and that he wanted to get back with Will. Justin had just looked at him then smiled slightly and wished him god luck. If Sonny were lucky, maybe his father could calm down his mother, and they could somehow work things out. But he just couldn't let her interfere with his life anymore. So when Brian walked up to him he actually felt a genuine smile spread across his face, maybe he and Brian would actually be alright. Sure he wasn't ready to just let him back into his life, but maybe they could talk liked they used to do before everything got screwed around.

- Hello there Sonny boy, what got you so happy?

Brian asked smiling when he stopped at the counter and Sonny smiled and took Brian's empty cup to refill it again. He must have been in the back room when Brian had ordered his first cup of coffee because he hadn't seen him before now.

- Actually I'm seeing Will later this day and I think were actually making progress in becoming friends, Sonny said and turned his back to refill Brian's coffee and therefore missed the darkness that swept through Brian's face.

- Really? I thought he would be busy with his new lover boy.

Sonny frowned at Brian's expression, Will and Luke had been dating for a couple of weeks now so it wasn't any new about that. He turned back again and handed Brian his coffee and looked guessingly at his friend.

- What are you on about? We both now Will has dated Luke more than a week, and even though it sucks, I can't expect him to just dump the guy because we started talking again.

- Wow, you really are naive aren't you, he got you dancing after him like a stupid dog, and you don't even know it. I pity you and anyone who crosses path with that whore.

And at that Sonny did something he never thought himself capable of, he drew his fist back and slammed it straight into Brian's face. The impact sent Brian flying backwards, landing hard on the floor and the silence that fell in the cafe was almost deafening.

- Don't you dare say that about Will. He's not a whore, of anyone is it's you. Now get the hell out of here, I never want to see you again, and if I do I swear to god I will kill you, Sonny screamed and moved from around the counter while Brian managed to get himself up onto his feet's, with blood sliding down his chin from the split lip.

- You're all so fucking stupid, he's nothing but a piece of trash, whose pathetic enough to screw his ex girlfriend and knock her up. He's nothing but a slut, that throws himself at any one who even so much as look his way.

Sonny had never seen such hatred before, sure while he and Brian had talked Sonny had sensed Brian's anger towards Will, but this was frightening. And Sonny felt similar anger stir in him, if Brian said one more degrading word about Will he would make do to his promise and he would kill Brian.

- And what are you? Some kind of saint?

Everyone in the cafe including Brian and Sonny gasped and turned their heads towards the door where Will was standing, holding it open and with a look on his face that was hard to decipher.

- God you're here, then we can finally let everyone see what kind of a man you really are William Horton, Brian said, his voice filled with hatred and sarcasm and Sonny saw Will take a deep breath before he let the door fall close behind him.

- Brian please, let's not do this here, I don't know what you have against me or what you want to talk about, but we don't need to put on a show for everyone, so let's just go somewhere to talk.

Sonny had to admire the way Will kept himself calm, it reminded him of the time he had walked in on him and Brian kissing, and even though that memory hurt he couldn't help but admire the way Will had held it together then and managed to do the same now.

- Why? Are you afraid to show everyone the truth of who you really are? I think everyone deserves to know the truth about you.

- Brian stop this, I'm willing to forget what I just heard you say about me when I walked inside but if you keep pushing me I won't be hold responsible for what I'll do. So back off right now!

But Sonny knew that Brian wouldn't back down, whatever it was that had Brian so full of hate towards Will it wouldn't be hold back anymore. And Sonny could just stand there and watch everything unravel before his eyes.

- You mean when I called you a whore? There's nothing to forget, because that's what you are Will, you make people believe that you're so innocent and pure, but it all a show and I'm not fooled by you, Brian screamed and Sonny saw Will flinch back from the radiating anger before Wills own face turned from calm and collected to complete rage.

- Go to hell Brian, I have never done anything to you in my entire life so don't you dare call me a whore. You're the one who screwed my boyfriend, you're the one who talked bad about be for months, you're the one who is a fucking whore.

Sonny almost wanted to take a step back, for the rage that made Wills entire body tremble was frightening to watch. If he had thought Brian's rage scared him, Wills rage made him want to run for his life.

- Never done anything to me? You're unfucking believable, you stole the man I love...

- What are you talking about? You don't love anyone but yourselves and trust me, hell would freeze over before I would lay a finger on you, you're a pathetic excuse of a man Brian and I have had enough of you. So why don't you leave, crawl under some rock and just die.

Sonny took a step forward when Brian did the same towards Will, he knew Will could hold his own in a fight, but if Brian so much as thought of getting things physical he would kill him. Sonny itched to step between them, to defend Will, to save him but it was more likely Will would turn his anger towards Sonny than to thank him, Will hated when people tried to save him.

- Neil, you stupid idiot, you took Neil from me...

- Oh my god, is that what this is all about? You're in love with Neil? I cant... don't, please say it's not true.

Sonny didn't think he had ever seen such a look of devastation on Wills face, because apparently Will was much smarter than him. While it had taken Sonny months to figure out Brian's true motive, and only when Brian had explained it to him word for word he had figured it all out, Will had connected the dots right away. For him to realize that the reason why Brian had hunted after Sonny was because of a guy Will had kissed when he was drunk and confused, must really hurt him.

- What the hell is that suppose to mean? Off course its true and because you got your poisonous hands on him everything went to hell. Because that what you do Will, you destroy lives with your mere presence.

- Are you stupid Brian? I don't know what you've heard about me and Neil, but it was him that asked me to play bear pong that night, it was him that flirted with me, it was him that sought me out when I left because I was so drunk and he was the one who kissed me back! And guess what he never mentioned you that night, heck he has never mentioned even knowing you during all the time we've been friends so I don't know what fucked up idea you have in your mind that I somehow destroyed your relationship because believe me, Neil would never be with someone like you, and it wouldn't have mattered if I showed up or not. So grow up, and stop blaming me for the fact that no man is ever going to love you.

Sonny kind of realized that it was really inappropriate to get turned on by Wills speech, but the power, the strength that Will radiated while he pretty much showed Brian to his knees with just his words was simple arousing.

- God you really do believe you're so much better than anyone else. It doesn't matter what you say, I know who you really are Will.

- Then tell me that the hell it is you think you know so I can forget I ever known you and get on with my life.

- Let's see if I got everything right. Dating Luke, playing with Sonny again and if I'm not mistaken that was you kissing Chad Dimera last night?

Will looked like someone just had hit him in the gut and even though Sonny wanted to convince himself that was Brian said wasn't true, he could still see it all over Wills face. Will had kissed Chad. But it couldn't be true, Will wouldn't do such a thing while he was dating another guy. And to do it now when he and Will finally started talking again, Sonny couldn't accept what he was seeing was the truth.

- Its none of your business what I do with my life Brian, and for the record I'm not dating Luke anymore, we called it quit this morning so don't you dare judge me. And stop looking at me with those betrayed eyes Sonny, you have no right to feel that.

Sonny almost jumped out of his skin when Will turned his eyes towards him and he was hit with the full force of Wills wrath. Back down Sonny, if you say something wrong, do something wrong Will is going to run straight into the arms of Chad. And even though it hurt Sonny into his very soul the idea that Will and Chad had kissed he couldn't let that stop him. Will and him belonged together and some Dimera was definitely not going to prevent that from happening.

- I'm sorry Will, he simple said and when he saw Will nod slightly at him Sonny knew he had made the right choice.

- Why are you apologizing to him Sonny? He's the one who is screwing around with every guy he can get, so stop being such a dog to him and stand up for yourself.

Sonny's hand itched to hit Brian again, and keep on hitting until he was unconscious or dead, just so that it would make him stop talking. But before he or Will had the chance to do something the coffee shops door opened again. And just because their life apparently was a soap opera Chad was the one to step through the door. He looked around confused, Sonny could see him take in Brian's red flushed face, Sonny clenched fists and Wills barely concealed anger.

- So what's going on here then?


	9. Chapter 9

**"I finally know what I want to take my story and know I can't stop writing. And I must thank one of the people who left a comment that made this idea come to life. So if you have any ideas or suggestions on your own leave a comment, I read them all, answer those I can and I listen to what you want in this story. And a big thanks to all of you that is following my story and leaving these great comments that makes me just want to write even more"**

Oh bloody fucking fantastic, Will couldn't help but think. The situation he was in was bad enough without Chad being the one to walk in to the coffee house.

- O god the whores lover is here, Brian spat out and Will felt the anger that had been steadily rising in his cheats reach another level.

Because how many times can you be called a whore before you go mental on the guy that says it?

- What the hell did you just say? Chad said and turned his rage filled gaze towards Brian and Will just knew that things was about to escalate completely out of control.

And even though a stupid primitive part in his brain liked the fact that both Chad and Sonny was defending his honor, because the split lip Brian sported could only have come from one person, he couldn't give in to that part of his brain. If it was one thing he had learned about life, it was take the high road. Because if you did, the people that didn't, would one way or another get what was coming for them in the end. And when the day came and it was Brian turn, Will would sit back with a bag of popcorn and just enjoy it.

- I said hello to the whores lover, so come on tell me what he was like? Bad I think? That's alright your hot enough to find someone else's as to pound...

Will just stood their mouth hanging opened and tried to understand what the hell it was in Brian's head that seemed to had snapped. He also couldn't help the blush spreading across his face, Brian had just screamed in front of the entire coffee shop about him taking it up the as. Not that being called a whore was any better, but just the idea of Brian talking about his sex life, even if it wasn't true, made Will almost feel sick inside. It was something private between himself and a lover, just as the kissed he had shared with Chad, and now this was happening.

- You're dead.

And that was all the warning Will got from Chad before he threw himself at Brian and they fell down in a heap of limbs, the sounds of screams and fist hitting flesh filled the coffee shop. Will tried to rush forward to step between them but Sonny who hadn't moved since Chad walked in, grabbed him and held him tight against his body.

- Sonny what are you doing? Let me go, I can't let him hurt Chad...

- Chad's going to be fine Will and Brian needs to get his as kicked till last Friday, was all the replay Will got from him and now he wanted to kick Sonny's as.

But all Will could do was stand there helpless, and watch Chad and Brian get in hit after hit at each other, and Will wanted to scream at the people who were just sitting there, do something for god sake. But this was Salem, as long as someone didn't die, you apparently didn't interfere. Finally Chad landed one last punch to Brian's face, and Brian remained unmoving on the floor under neat Chad and for one second Will thought he actually had killed him, before he saw the moving of Brian's chest. And finally Sonny let Will go and he ran to Chad while the man himself was getting up from the floor.

- You stupid idiot, why did you do that for? Will yelled and punched his fists in Chad's chest, anger, fear and relief flooding him until he didn't know what else to do.

What if Brian had really hurt him? What if someone called the police and they would take Chad in? He didn't think his grandfather would press charges against Chad if he knew what Brian had been saying about him, but that didn't dampen his fear at all.

- No one talks to you like that Will, and I don't care how you feel about it, you're worth so much more than let some pathetic excuse of a man talk down on you, Chad said, and his eyes were burning Will up, those impossible deep eyes, filled with so much anger and so much love that Will just drowned.

Will you stupid idiot, he's not your friend, he is so much more. So maybe at this moment he lived up to every cliché there ever was, the damsel in the distress looking up at her knight in shining armor and realize her feelings all along, but Will didn't care. He forgot about the bleeding unconscious Brian, he forgot that the love of his life was standing only a few meters away and all he saw was Chad. He raised his arm slowly and let his finger lightly touch Chad's cheek, that was already red from a fist, and would by tomorrow sport an ugly bruise. He was so warm under his fingers, so smooth, so alive. Somehow by finally admitting to himself that he felt more for Chad than just friendship made all those pieces in his mind that wouldn't fit to fall into place.

- Lets date!

The look on Chad's face was almost enough to make Will laugh, he looked like someone had knocked him over the head, and sure Brian had managed to get in some god hits. So maybe now wasn't the best time for Will to suddenly blurt out his feelings, okay truthfully now really wasn't the time at all, but he couldn't have kept them in even if he wanted to.

- Okay.

And with those few words, Will was suddenly dating Chad Dimera. And with that thought he finally came back to where he was, had he really just asked Chad out on a date in front of the entire café that just moment ago had heard those degrading words about him and worst of all in front of Sonny. Oh god Sonny. Will turned around so fast he was afraid he would give himself whiplash and meet the eyes of an frozen Sonny. He knew Sonny was trying to be brave and not show the hurt that was clearly written in his eyes and Will heart bleed out to him. It didn't matter that he just realized he felt something for Chad, that didn't do anything to stop or diminish the love he felt for Sonny. And now he realized something else to, that he hadn't had time to feel before, the anger and betrayal he usually felt when he saw Sonny had lessen a great deal. Maybe it was because of the fact that Sonny had stood up for him in front of Brian, showed him that Will would never again have to worry about Brian getting power in their relationship. But no that was bad thinking, him and Sonny wasn't in a relationship anymore and he had just agreed to date Chad. Okay so maybe he should have thought things trough a little bit more, he was definitely going to find Marlena later and yell a little. The whole plan of letting go and just see what would happened wasn't the best thing for his life right now. But now his life was as it was, and he just had to take things on step at the time.

- I'm so sorry for the disturbance and I hope you still can enjoy your coffee. Will directed towards the people in the cafe that didn't seem to think that starring at him like he was an alien was actually creepy and disturbing, before he turned himself towards Brian who seemed to be coming around. When Brian opened his eyes, Will sank down next to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

- You listen to me now you disgusting cockroach, you come near me or anyone I know ever again and I will press charges at you with the police. The same police were my grandfather is Captain, where Hope works and trust me when I say this they will find something to prosecute you with. The same goes for Chad, you press charges against him for assault I will use whatever resources I hace to destroy everything you love in your life. And if you ever call me a whore or any other name I will go to the Dimera family and trust me when I say, no one will find your body after that. Actually the best thing for you would be to just leave town, because just the thought of seeing your face again makes me want to pick up the phone and that's not something you want to deal with.

And with that Will rouse up and turned his back towards Brian, he really hoped that this time Brian would listen to him, because even though Will wanted to take the high ground and be an adult, it was only so much a man could take. He cast a glance at Chad and smiled slightly before walking up to Sonny. He needed to do what he should have done before he agreed to date Chad, talk with Sonny. Because somewhere in his head, something was surfacing that he couldn't understand just yet. But something about Brian's anger towards him, his behavior told Will that something was really wrong. And something told him that maybe Sonny had been just as much of a victim as Will himself. But he couldn't focus on that right now, he needed to talk to Sonny, explain something's and hope to god this wouldn't make Sonny turn his back towards him, not when they were finally getting back into each other's life.

- Can we go somewhere and talk? Will asked, scared to be put down, scared that Sonny maybe would agree with what Brian had said.

But Sonny just nodded and shot a look at Karen, the girl who used to work with Sonny and then he turned around and started walking towards the door. Will turned around and saw Brian getting up on to his feet glaring at Will all the while. But he ignored him and mimed to Chad that he would call him later and then he followed Sonny out the door.

...

That pathetic excuse of a whore. Brian stared at himself in the mirror, his beaten up face and the rage almost made his heart stop. How dared they hurt his face, his fucking perfect face. All he had done was show them who that stupid whore really was, but William had them so wrapped around his fingers that they didn't know their own heads anymore. And William thought he could threaten him? Him? Brian didn't care that Williams entire fucked up family worked at the police station, he didn't give a shit about the Dimera, all he wanted was for William to feel pain. But pressing charges at Chad wouldn't get him anywhere, so even though he wanted to run through the village and scream Chad's guilt, it wasn't Chad that he wanted. No he was going to show William what he really was made of, he was going to destroy his entire life. And when William was lying there, bloody, lonely and broken he would show him the ultimate dominance coming from himself. And then finally Will would know how dirty he really was, how little he was worth and learn that his place would always be under Brian. With a slightly mad glee in his eyes Brian laughed and then punched his fist into the mirror with all his power.

- Mirror, mirror on the wall, whose the fairest of them all?

...

- So you and Chad? Sonny asked carefully after they had been wandering around for teen minutes without a word.

Will stopped their walking and gestured over to a bench, he really needed to sit down during this conversation.

- I should have told you I know, but it all happened so really fast and it kind of just spiraled out of control, I'm sorry.

- Will you have nothing to be sorry about!

The convincing tone in Sonny's voice made Wills head snap up and he starred into Sonny's eyes to see if he was telling the truth. Because he himself felt like to lowest of the low. So maybe they weren't together anymore but Will wasn't stupid. When he and Sonny had talked and agreed to be friends, they both had know that it somewhere meant that they were going to start putting themselves together so that they in the end could be together.

- Why not? Let's just be honest with each other, we both know that even do we broke up months ago, neither of us really believed that it would be forever. So I understand if you're angry with me, or want to tell me to go the hell, because that was a really shitty thing I did to you.

- Stop it right now William Horton. I'm not angry. I'm not going to say it was easy to hear you agree to go on a date with Chad, but I understand Will, I mean its Chad and he really loves you. And you of all people deserve that. And I don't care that it going to hurt me in to my very soul at seeing you with him because I'm not worried.

Will could only stare at Sonny while he talked, the power, the calm, the seriousness he was projecting was almost magical and Will wanted to lean closer so he could bask in it.

- Why? He couldn't help but ask, it felt like it was something Sonny wanted to get out with his little speech, something important that Will needed to know.

- Because I know... Was all Sonny simple said and Will couldn't help it, Sonny was like this magnetic force that just dragged him in and he leaned closer towards him and Sonny turned his head and starred right at him.

- Know what? Wills mouth was dry, he was so close, so close to Sonny, their faces only millimeters apart, he could feel Sonny's breath on his face, the slight smell of coffee and mint and Will became hard so fast it almost hurt.

- That you and me belong together. And it doesn't matter who you date, it doesn't even matter if you have feelings for another guy. Because Will you belong to me the same way I belong to you. I doubted us one time and that made me loose you so I will not doubt us again, it's you and me, always has been, and always will be.

O holy hell! Will was sure he just moaned out loud, but he was so aroused, so turned on right this second that he was sure if any of them didn't move their heads this second, Will would jump Sonny and force him to fuck him right here, right now. They way Sonny talked, with such conviction was unbelievable sexy. Then Sonny raised his hand and slowly his finger traced Wills bottom lip and Will whimpered, and when Sonny gently squeezed his bottom lip and pulled at it Will could actually feel his erection jerk through his jeans.

- You're so beautiful Will do you know that? Your hair, your face, your god dam lips, everything about you just drags a guy in. I want to kiss you so bad right now I can almost taste it.

Yes, oh god yes, just kiss me was all that Will could think, but then Sonny released his bottom lip that was tingling and so filled with blood it pulsated, so badly he wanted Sonny's lips on his. He opened his eyes confused didn't even know when he had closed them and starred dumbly at Sonny who had moved back a bit and looked right back at him with eyes almost black with lust.

- But I'm not going to, because I'm going to do this right this time. We're going to be friends, and I'm going to be there for you. I will watch you date Chad, and I will be there for you in an way you want and when you're ready, when you trust me again Will then I'm going to drag you to the nearest flat surface I can find and I'm going to fuck you until you pass out. But until then, I'm going to go back to the coffee shop and I will see you later for our coffee break and until then have a nice day.

And then he left Will there, gaping like a fool and with a hard on that could pound nails. So when for heaven's sake had Sonny become the one who would make the mature decision? And if Sonny had any idea how much closer Will was to forgive him again, Will had no idea what he would do.

...

Gabi huffed irritated and stared at the cookie jar that Will must have placed on the top of the refrigerator. Evil move Will, he was always nagging her about eating healthy stuff for the baby, but she dared him to go on day with her cravings. Just two weeks ago she had gone crazy for lemon, just taking on big lemon and suck on it. She was pretty sure she burned some of her taste buds in the process, but it had been so dam god. The front doors opening pulled her from her thoughts and it was Will who stormed inside the apartment looking like he'd been through hell and back.

- Hey baby daddy what's going on? Gabi asked and Will froze, he hadn't even noticed her and that's when Gabi figured something was really wrong.

He was often so in tuned to her it was almost scary, always asking how she was feeling, touching her and giving her a helping hand. He was like the most perfect boyfriend, if only he hadn't been gay.

- Nothing, oh god I really wish it was nothing, Will moaned pitiful and dropped down on to the cough and Gabi moved from the kitchen to sit by his side.

- Okay talk to me Will, Gabi said and smiled reassuringly.

- Okay but no interrupting me or anything. Chad told me he was in love with me yesterday, I panicked like I usually do. Then I went to him in the middle of night and kissed the living hell out of him and panicked a little bit again. And when I showed up today at Sonny's coffee shop and walk in Brian screaming I'm a whore in front of pretty much all of Salem, and announcing to everyone including Sonny that I kissed Chad. Then off course to makes thing worse Chad's comes in, attacks Brian and knocks him unconscious and during that time I realize I have feelings for Chad and agree to date him. And after that I went for a walk with Sonny and we talked and he pretty much said he was okay with me dating Chad, because he knew we would end up together no matter what. And to top it off he made me so horny that I probably would have let him fuck me right there and then but he took the mature choice and left. So now I'm pretty much fucked. I'm dating Chad while Sonny declared that we are going to be together again and I want that so much. But I also want Chad, I really think it can be something between us. But know who the hell knows? Wow I never realized this before but I really am Sami's son, always playing with two persons at the same time and can never figure out who she wants to be with. Great now I have to kill myself or something.

And what do you say to something like that Gabi couldn't help but wonder. Only Will would somehow find a way to make drama of the simplest thing in the world, who he wanted to be with. But then again she wasn't someone who could judge him, wasn't she herself sitting her pregnant with her gay best friends child, she really wasn't the best decision maker herself sometimes. And for Brian's behavior she would simple have to kill him.

- Wow I'm impressed Will, you really know how to fill up a day or two with drama, but let's try to break this down. Chad is in love with you yes? Okay then that's settled. And Sonny loves you to. And neither Chad or Sonny are stupid or idiots so that means they are aware of how you feel for the two of them. I mean Sonny basically gave you the go ahead to date Chad and Chad knows how much you love Sonny. And none of them has forced you to make a choice right? And I can guess that just because you agreed to date Chad it doesn't mean that your getting married? And Sonny just wants to be your friend right now. Well then it's pretty simple Will, do what you feel like. If you want to date Chad and still want to jump Sonny's bones and try to works thing out then do it. Until the point where the guys demands that it's going to be exclusive you have nothing standing against you. They both know how you feel, so it's not like your lying to them or cheating. For heaven's sake you have two of the hottest guys in Salem after you, wanting a piece of your ass. One which everyone thought was straight so bask in the glory for a second. And also Will I know you. You might fumble around for a while, be insecure of who you really want to be with, but in the end you will know who it is. That's just who you are, you love with a single minded focus like his the only person who exists in your world. So it will come to you and then you can choose. And just so you know I will support you no matter what. If it Sonny you really want to be with I will let him in our lives and I will love him like family. That's what we do okay, we support each no matter what.

When Gabi finally ended her tirade she suddenly had an armful of Will in her arms and she hugged him back just as tightly and enjoyed the warmth and safety he radiated.

- I wish I was straight so that I could marry you, Will mumbled and Gabi smiled, even though she herself had whished that at one point, she could never do that again.

Because Will wouldn't be Will if he didn't love the ones he did.

- We would probably kill each other in a week or if we managed to survive that long we would both found out that we both were sleeping with our male gardener Hector who is from Spain, Gabi said and Will laughed and straightened himself out.

- Thanks Gabs, you're always like this weird voice of reason in my head. Jesus I have really talked a lot about myself this last few days, I'm getting quit sick and tired of it. But you know what you're right. Neither Sonny or Chad is walking in to this mess blindly so fuck it. Maybe I should be a little bit selfish this on time and just do as Marlena said and go with the flow. And on that side note how long have you known Chad is in love with me?

Dam Will and his intelligence sometimes.

- About a month I think, he just needed someone to talk to and he's like a brother to me. So we talked and he swore me to silence.

- You're a god friend Gabs, but now I need to call Chad and plan a date with him and then I'm going to meet Sonny for a cup of coffee.

Will said and jumped up from the cough and raced into his bedroom. Gabi looked after Will before a smile broke out in her face. If it was anyone who deserved to have two guys fighting for him it was Will. And she knew what Chad felt for Will and had seen the looks Sonny sent Wills way when he thought no one was looking and she knew that neither of the guys would back down. She just hoped that Will in the end would realize who it was he really wanted to be with. Gabi already knew, she had seen the different look in Wills eyes when he mentioned one of the boys and she knew that even if Will didn't know it right now, he was the one Will would end up with. But she was going to sit this one out, because Will needed the feeling of being wanted and once he realized who it was he wanted to be with she would rub it in his face that she always had known.

...

Will took a deep breath to calm himself down, before he reached out his hand and opened the door leading in to the restaurant. It's been a week since the incident at the coffee house and tonight it was time for his and Chad's first date. And he was nervous, excited and a little bit of terrified all at the same time. Sure he and Chad had meet a couple of times in the week leading up to this, but it had always been with Gabi or in public, just as friends. Chad had wanted to make their first date special, so he had wanted to take Will out for dinner. Will was actually a little bit amazed how easy Chad had taken the change his life had taken during these last week. Just a week ago the whole town saw him as the straight boy, the Dimera son but after the coffee incident the whole town had blown up with gossip. And Chad had simple taken it with stride, Will wasn't sure what really had happened because Chad wouldn't tell him, but he was sure that he at least had been confronted by people like Melanie and Abigail. And Will didn't even want to think about the conversation he had with EJ and Sami, that hadn't been awkward at all. He saw Chad sitting at one of the tables and waved his hand before walking his way over. Chad looked absolutely amazing, dressed up in a steel gray shirt with a pair of black jeans that really brought out the muscles in his legs. He was drool worthy material.

- You look god Will, really god, Chad said when he made it to the table and Will couldn't help it but he blushed and smiled and sat down in the chair across from Chad.

- Thanks, you to Chad, Will forced himself to say, he hated this sort of things.

It had been the same with Sonny at first. The same second Will had realized he liked him all of a suddenly he got tongued tied every time he was around him. He could still remember their first date and Will had pretty much just sat there playing with sugar and tried finding something funny and interesting to say. And know he had no idea what to say to Chad, the only thing floating around in his head was stupid first date questions that he already knew about Chad.

- So I'm hungry like a sailor on levee, so I think we should order before I decide that the table cloth is acceptable as food choice, Chad said laughing and just like that the tension in Wills body drained out.

This was Chad, sometimes goofy and funny Chad, and there was no reason for Will to feel this way. And the rest of the dinner just flew him by, once he let his nerves go he had the time of his life. Chad was like he always had been, Will had been afraid that with Chad admitting his feelings for him he would act completely different, but Chad was like he always had been around Will. The only thing different was that he looked Will deeper in the eyes when they talked, and from time to time he touched the hand Will had placed on the table with a smile on his face. And every time he touched him, Will felt liked he had been hit by lighting, and a warm feeling settled in his stomach. And while Chad was paying for their meal, Will knew he had made the right choice to start date Chad. No matter what would happen between them in the future, this moment was something he would always treasure. They simple just fit together and Chad had during these last few months become such a part of Will that he couldn't live without him.

- Lets walk you home shall we my gentleman? Chad said with a goofy grin and stretched out his hand and Will happily took it, and couldn't help the giggling sound that escaped his mouth, while he and Chad started to walk trough Salem towards Wills apartment.

- What has gotten you so giggly? Chad asked and Will giggled harder, if he didn't know he hadn't drunk anything he would have thought it was alcohol but he was just happy, so happy and carefree and it felt amazing.

- I don't know, it's just you me, walking hand in hand in Salem, it feels like I'm dreaming or something, Will explained and smiled up against Chad who stopped and with a slight tug made Wills body come so much closer to Chad's.

- You're so beautiful sometimes that you take my breath away, Chad whispered and then Will felt his smooth lips against his own.

Will sighed with content and opened his mouth for Chad's probing tongue and it was just as intense and earth shattering as the first time. Chad tasted like wine, pepper and underneath it all the unmistakably taste of what could only be Chad himself and Will couldn't help himself when he moaned in to Chad's mouth. He could get addicted to that taste. Chad's arms around Wills waist tightened at his sound and Will found himself pressed up tightly against Chad's hard and warm body and he shuddered and pressed himself even closer. He didn't know how long they stood there, kissing, just tasting each other and feeling the heat from each other's body's and he really didn't care. Then Chad slowed down their kiss and slowly detangled himself from Wills lips and Will looked up into the dark eyes of Chad and wanted to moan again.

- You drive me crazy do you know that? I could kiss you for the rest of night, but I need to get you home before midnight or Gabi will have my nuts for breakfast, Chad whispered and Will couldn't help himself but broke out in to a laughing fit.

- You're afraid of tiny little Gabi? He asked and Chad pinched him playfully in the side and Will yelped.

- Everyone is afraid of Gabi Will, Chad said laughing himself right now, and that broke the sexual and intense sensation from the kiss and they turned, still hand in hand and started to walk again.

Will felt himself actually start to walk slower and slower the closer they got to the apartment, but he didn't want this night to end. But eventually they reached his apartment building and Will couldn't help himself but to pout.

- I know Will, I don't want it to end either, Chad suddenly said and Will snapped his head up and meet Chad's intense burning eyes and the air just got sucked out of his lungs.

- I had a really... Oh what is this? Will started to explain to Chad what a great time he had, but something leaning against the door to his apartment caught his eye and stopped him.

He let go of Chad's hand and walked closer, it was a bunch of red roses, ten of them if he wasn't mistaken. With a smile he leaned down and picked them up and turned towards Chad.

- This was a nice surprise Chad, perfect ending I must say myself, Will said and sniffed the flowers, he had this deep secret place inside of him, that really loved red roses.

But Chad just frowned at him and Will felt some uneasy feeling filling him up.

- That's not from me Will, Chad said quietly and Will frowned to himself, who else would have left him flowers by the door?

He and Luke were over, and things was okay between them and he and Sonny was just starting to become friends again and even if it was a Sonny thing to do to give him flowers, they weren't anywhere near that stadium in their lives and he knew Sonny knew that.

- Maybe it's for Gabi, it looks like there's a card here, Will said, not wanting Chad to get ideas in his head and he plucked up the small white envelop that was stuck between two of the roses.

Opening it he withdraw and small white piece of paper and with a smile at Chad he read the card. And all the color from his face left him. He felt himself start to tremble uncontrollable and the roses in his arms fell down to the ground and he could not stop staring at the words in front of him.

- Will, what's wrong? He could hear Chad but he couldn't answer only silently reached over and gave Chad the card in his hand and watched as Chad's face went as white as he felt.

- What kind of sick joke is this? Chad exclaimed and Will could just stand there, with roses around his feet's and a feeling in his gut that told him this wasn't a joke. That this was bad, really bad.

And the words from the card just kept on playing in his head.

"William, flowers for your grave"


	10. Chapter 10

Will was fighting really hard not to stand up and scream out load or even worse throw his water bottle in his grandfathers face, because he had a feeling that neither of those actions would go over well with Roman. But he was tired, grumpy and was starting to become more and more irritated for every minute that went by. So okay the note had been scary, really scary but this he thought was taking it completely to serious. First Chad had dragged him down to the police station, and for reason Will couldn't understand, actually phoned Sonny on their way over. And second with his grandfather who had interviewed him for over an hour, about a creepy note and some flowers? It wasn't like he had found a dead rat on his door step. But the question his grandfather just asked Will was making his breaking point reach another peak, he would not be answering that, especially not with Chad and Sonny in the same room.

- Come now grandpa, it was probably some stupid bored kids who wanted to scare the crap out of the gay boy or maybe the flowers were meant for someone else, it must be more than one William in this town and maybe they were stupid enough to deliver it wrong? Will suggested with a frantic nodding head, okay so his ideas were probably completely idiotic, but better to sound like an idiot then to answer his grandfathers question.

- Really Will? This is some serious issues, indirect death treats it's not something we take lightly here at the police station, especially not when they're directed to my grandson, so just answer my question.

- But like I said, they flowers were maybe meant for another William, come on you know the guy who works at the super market, I think his name is William and even I don't like him, Will said and tried using his puppy eyes at his grandfather but he already knew he was fighting a losing battle and he could see out of the corner of his eyes that both Sonny and Chad was glaring at him and Will sighed.

Great I managed to piss everyone off, really smart William Horton.

- Will stop this, we both know that you don't believe that so answer my question, have you been with anyone else besides Gabi, Sonny, that guy Luke and now Chad?

And that was the question that Will was so desperately trying to get out of. For two months, to freaking months he had managed to keep his one night stand with Tyler a secret and now it seemed he was going to be forced to share this delightful news in front of the one person that they agreed to keep it a secret from. But Will was not so easily defeated, Roman was going to have to drag the answer out of him kicking and screaming.

- Neil, I kissed Neil, Will blurted out and Roman just looked at him and sighed and Will felt a little bit bad for doing this to his grandfather, but he just couldn't say it, he couldn't.

- Will I have meet your friend Neil so many times that he feels like family to me, so you know I'm well aware that you two have kissed each other. I don't know why you are trying to stall this question. It isn't because someone had threaten you right?

And Will knew he had been defeated, if he didn't tell his grandfather the truth he was most likely to imagine up one scary scenario after another, that wasn't even close to the truth.

- I had a one night stand about two months ago, Will mumbled, and he could feel the blush spreading all over his cheeks and he could feel the eyes of both Chad and Sonny burning in his back, this was turning out to be the most embarrassing moment in his life.

Not that he was ashamed that he had done it, he wasn't for a second, but to be forced to tell his grandfather, his ex boyfriend and the guy he was dating about his sex life, yeah he could think of funnier things to do on a Saturday night.

- You know I'm going to need a name Will, so that I can talk to him and find out if he's responsible for sending you those flowers.

- Trust me grandfather he's not like, you really don't need to know who he is, I mean I swear on my life that he wouldn't do something like this, and it is my life that is on the table right now, so I must really mean it, Will said and forced himself to laugh at his stupid pound but apparently he wasn't nearly as funny as he thought he was.

Maybe he could make up a name? Or say that he didn't know who the guy was, wait that wouldn't work since he already vouched for him. But he could still make up a name, or say it was Neil and then spend the rest of his life apologizing to Neil for it. But he already knew he wouldn't be able to do that, Will couldn't lie to save his own life. He always started to stutter or went so red that he could work as a traffic light, and that really sucked sometimes especially in moments like this. So okay lying to his grandfather, the police when someone out there had pretty much threatened his life wasn't the smartest idea, but Will just needed it.

- Will please be honest with Roman okay.

And it was Sonny's pleading words that made Will finally give up. What the heck it seemed that nothing in his life could be his own, he had been outed in the news paper, his relationship with Sonny had been the talk of the entire town because of Sami's and Adrianne's show down and his kiss with Chad had been screamed about by Brian. Will was starting to see a pattern and he didn't like it.

- Tyler Evans... He mumbled so low he was actually surprised that they heard him, but judging by the surprised gasp Sonny must had let out behind him, he was definitely being heard.

- Is that the same Tyler that you're friends with? Roman just asked, like Will just hadn't told his biggest secret, that he hadn't broke something in Sonny, that he didn't want to sink trough the floor and die of embarrassment.

Maybe he should actually find the person who sent him the flowers and ask him to make good of his treats? He wanted to turn around and look at Sonny, try to explain, but how did you explain sleeping with your ex boyfriend best friend? He should have lied, he should have said it was Neil, why couldn't he be allowed to lie at least one time?

- Yes it's the same Tyler, Will answered, the faster he could get out of here the better, and then he would dig a grave and stay there until the world ended.

- Okay so let me see if I got everything right. You dated Mia but she cheated on you with Chad, wow that's irony in its biggest form since you two are dating now. Anyway, then you dated Gabi and after you two broke up you kissed Neil when you were drunk. You slept with Gabi after you saw Brian and Sonny together and then you started a relationship with Sonny. After you two broke up you slept with Tyler one time and then you dated Luke and now you're dating Chad. So Mia, Gabi, Neil, Sonny, Tyler, Luke and Chad are the people you have been involved with one way or another. And don't give me that look Will, I know this must be really hard for you, but notes like this are often personal and sometimes comes from someone the person had been involved with in the past. Now do you have any idea who would want to hurt you? Roman asked and Will thanked every god that existed that at least the counting of all his "relationship" was at least over.

And he really needed to be allowed a minute or two so that he could talk with Sonny, but that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon.

- No grandpa, sure people have been whispering about me pretty much since I came out of the closet, but I really don't think anyone would hate me enough to do this, Will said, because could he really had pissed of one of his exes or someone else to that degree that they wanted to kill him?

- Brian...

Wills head snapped up so hard it hurt at the sound of Sonny's voice and he turned his head around in confusion and starred at Sonny who had this determent look on his face.

- Brian, you mean your ex boyfriend? Roman asked, and Will couldn't help but hear that his grandfather almost spit out the words, Roman really didn't like Brian or Sonny for that matter, after what they had done to him.

- Yes my ex boyfriend, I just after the incident in the coffee shop, it's something really wrong with him Roman, and I really think you should look him up, Sonny said and Will could actually feel his mouth drop open.

Okay so he realized that Sonny had finally stood up to Brian for him, that he didn't particularly like him anymore, but this was something he really wasn't expecting. For Sonny to actually believe that Brian would do something like this to him was something he had a hard time believing. So Brian hated him, Will got that, but to do something like this, he really couldn't believe that.

- What incident in the coffee shop? Roman said and turned his eyes towards Will and Will suddenly felt like he was sitting in front of the principal after being caught doing something naughty.

He kept his mouth shut, he really didn't want to tell his grandfather of that incident but Sonny and Chad together explained everything that had went down. So Will just leaned back and let them. He was still convinced that it was some sort of stupid prank or someone who just wanted to scare the gay boy, after he had come out he had gotten phone calls and people who had shouted things at him but that was something he wanted to tell anyone about.

- Will how could you not tell me about this? This sounds like something really serious, Roman lectured him and Will simple had enough.

They were all over reacting, and Will for one didn't want to stay here any longer and be forced to reveal every little dirty things in his life.

- Okay enough is enough, it was one stupid note it's not like someone actually tried to kill me, and I think you're all overreacting. Okay Brian hates me, but come on he has lived in this town his entire life and been friends with you Sonny for a long time and had he ever done anything like this before? No, so that means it can't be him. And I'm not some stupid kid, everyone I have ever dated would never do something like this to me, so I think you all need to back down a bit. Investigate this grandpa, see if you can find who sent it, but don't turn this in to something bigger than it is, Will said, tired and irritated.

Had it really only been a couple of hours ago that he and Chad had been on their first date? This was not how he had imagined this night going, and if he wanted to stick his head in the sand and pretend that it hadn't happened, then he had every right to do it.

- I know you're tired and angry at me Will, but your my grandson and I need to keep you safe, Roman said.

- I know grandpa, but come on, as soon as I leave here you're going to call Sami, who will tell EJ and Marlena, and then Kate is going to find out, and I'm going to tell Gabi. And Sonny and Chad already know so trust me I have enough of people around me who will keep me safe and I can take care of myself. So please I just want to go home and forget about this for now, Will said, and this time he wasn't backing down, he didn't want to be here any longer and that's was that.

- Okay, Sonny, Chad can you walk Will home? Roman asked and Will jumped up from his chair and glared at his grandfather.

- I am perfectly capable of walking myself home thank you very much, Will bit out and with a spin and a walking out that would make any diva proud he stormed out of the office and left a gaping Roman, Sonny and Chad behind.

He just didn't want to answer their questions right now, and to spend a night or even a walk with Chad and Sonny together was too much for him to take right now. So okay the date with Chad had pretty much ended the worst way possible, but it could still be saved somehow. But he had this feeling that ending it with being walked home by Sonny and Chad would ruin whatever chance they had to actually becoming a couple in the future. And also he didn't really want to look Sonny in the eyes now that he knew about him and Tyler.

...

- Don't worry Roman, we will follow him to make sure he gets home, I just think Will is a little bit overwhelmed, Sonny said and tried to smile at Roman but all he got was a short nod, the man had definitely not forgiven him for what he had done to Will.

With a slight glance at Chad they excited the office and started to follow Will, who was walking a head of them with a speed that said he was only seconds away from exploding. But Sonny didn't care if Will saw them following him, Sonny wouldn't leave Will out of his sight if he could until Roman found out about who had sent that note. Because if someone thought they could hurt Will, they would have to go through him, because no matter what Sonny would always stand by Will. It didn't matter to him that Will had slept with Tyler, okay he was going to give Tyler a rightful ass kicking when he saw him next time, but he could understand why Will had done it. When someone you love hurt you so badly that Sonny had done to Will, you turn to anyone for some sort of comfort.

- So this has been a weird night, Chad said when they had been following Will for a couple of minutes and Sonny nodded to himself, putting aside the note and treat towards Will, him and Chad walking together and not trying to either kill each other or threaten was indeed really weird.

- Tell me about it, but we need to talk about Will Chad, Sonny said and he felt Chad tense up beside him, did the man really think that Sonny was going to go all cave man on him and demand that Will was his?

After what had just happened?

- I'm not going to tell you to stay away from Will, you love him and he likes you so I'm not interfering with that. What we need to talk about is that note and how we can keep Will safe, because I love Will, I do, but he has the ability to keep himself safe like a fish on dry land. You know him, and he always take too much on to himself, and wouldn't ask for help if his life was depending on it.

He heard Chad sigh next to him, and Sonny knew that he in Chad had found an alley. He loved Will, loved everything about him but Will seemed to have grown up without having a selfish bone in his body. He would go to bat for his friend and the ones he loved, heck he would go the hell itself and back, but when it came to himself he didn't have the same thinking. It actually wasn't before Sonny had cheated on Will and he had gotten Gabi pregnant that Will had started to stand up for himself, but he always seemed to do it for his daughter and not for himself. Sonny still remembered that it had been one of the reason Will had told him that he could never forgive or trust him again, because he didn't want someone like that around his child. So in this situation Sonny would simple just ignore Will protests and declarations that he could take care of himself. Not that Sonny doubted it, but Will needed someone to protect him and Sonny would do that with his life.

- Yeah I know what you mean, just look at the situation we are in right now with you me and him, I think all of his thought and worries are about hurting us, I don't think he even for a second had considered what it could do to him, so I'm with you Sonny, he needs someone to look after him, Chad said and smiled and Sonny couldn't help but smile back.

Okay so this was the guy who was trying to take Will away from him, who was dating the love of his life, but Chad really was a god guy and if down the road Will would choose Chad and spend his life with him, then Sonny could be happy for him. Heartbroken and most likely to spend his life pining for Will, but he could be happy.

- Stop following me you idiots, I'm home now, Will suddenly shouted and both Chad and Sonny stopped and with a glared sent their way Will opened the door to his apartment and disappeared inside.

Sonny turned towards Chad and they both burst out laughing even though the situation they were in.

- At this rate Will is going to kill us long before he chooses who he wants to be with, Chad managed to get out between fits of laughter and even though the words were actually quit awful Sonny couldn't help but laugh harder.

It was good to actually laugh it all out, because even though Sonny had said to Will that he was okay with him seeing Chad, it still broke his heart, but now for a couple of minutes he could actually laugh his heart it with the same man that was stealing Will.

- Oh man I really needed that, Sonny said when the laughter between them had finally died down and Chad smiled at him.

- I just want you to know Sonny, that I know how Will feel about you and I would never try to make him stop loving you, and if he realizes that he wants to be with you I'm not going to stand in your way. I hated you for what you did to him, but now I see how much you care about him and that's what's matter to me, so let us just call a truce between us and see what things leads to, Chad said and stretched out his hand and Sonny shook it with a smile on his face.

It was a relief to here that Chad wouldn't try to take Will away from him by using petty means like try to make Will stop loving him.

- So on another matter, you really think Brian could be responsible for that note? Chad then asked and Sonny couldn't help the shudder that ran through his body at the thought of Brian.

He really didn't want to believe it was Brian, that he actually would be capable of doing something like this, but the way Brian had talked about Will that day, it was something so sinister, so completely evil about the way he had said things that he had freaked Sonny out. And then it was the one thing that he couldn't get out of his head, about the writing on the note and he opened his mouth to explain to Chad:

- The note said William, and I have only ever heard to people call him that Chad. EJ does it, but he would rather hurt himself than Will so he's out. But Chad, Brian calls him William, and I really think at some level Brian is capable of doing something like this.

He watched Chad's eyes widen and then Chad turned his face towards him and Sonny was meet with serious and angry filled eyes.

- If it is Brian, Sonny, then help me god but I will kill, no hesitation what so ever, Chad said deadly serious.

- And I will help you dump the body.

...

Will was singing softly to himself, while he flipped the pancake in his frying pan. Roman had called this morning to tell him that he had looked in to Brian, and apparently he had left Salem the day after the incident in the coffee shop to stay with some friends in Paris and Will couldn't be happier. Since Brian was the only solid lead that his grandfather had on the flowers and the note, hopefully this would calm the situation down a bit. The three days since he got the note had been filled with so much people and concern that Will at one point had considered leavening Salem, to live in some cave somewhere no one would find him. Sami had gone through the roof when she had heard what happen and it had taken everything he had to convince her that moving home to the mansion was a little bit dramatic, and still she and EJ had stopped by the apartment three times a day just to check upon him and even though he loved them, a guy could only take so much. Marlena had also invited him to move in with her, but at least she had backed down when Will had said no, but the number of times she had started to call him in one day was starting to resemble a stalker. And he didn't even want to think about Chad and Sonny, who he was seriously considering killing at this point, just so that he could get five minutes alone. He had this sneaking suspicion that the two of them had actually teamed up in some sort of effort to make sure Will was never alone. As soon as one left him, the other one magically appeared. And even though he was dating Chad (and okay they hadn't been on anymore dates since the note incident) and was in love with Sonny, they were starting to get really annoying. So he had lied to Chad today, when he called and asked if Will wanted to go for some coffee and told him that he was going to spend the day at the mansion and hopefully Chad would inform Sonny so Will could get a breather. He really wanted to spend time with Chad and Sonny, but not like this. He didn't want them to hang around like some sort of knight in shining armor, he wanted them around because they wanted to spend time with him. And nothing had actually happen since the note, no strange looks, no more flowers, so he hoped they would all soon accept that it was some sort of prank and drop it. The ringing of the phone pulled him out of his thoughts and he put the frying pan away from the stove and rushed to answer, Gabi was out with Rafe today, apparently the news of what had happen to Will had made Rafe realize how wrong he had treated Gabi. He really hoped that Gabi and Rafe would work things out, even if she never said it Will knew how much she missed her brother. But if it was her calling now and saying something bad about Rafe then Will would be forced to kill him. He picked up his phone and answered with a smile on his face:

- I hope your idiot of a brother is treating you right.

But nothing was said on the other end of the phone and Will frowned to himself when suddenly some music started playing, he didn't recognize it and he wondered if maybe it was someone calling from their cars with music on. Then the music suddenly stopped and someone's heavy breathing filled Wills phone, at that was not something Will needed right now, some pervert calling him.

- I don't know what kind of freak you are but I really don't have time for this, Will hissed out and was about to hand up the phone when someone voice filled his ears:

- Mirror, mirror on the wall, whose the fairest of them all? Tell me William did you like my flowers?

And then the phone went dead and Will just stood there with the phone still against his ears and with a growing fear in his gut so consuming he had never felt before. So he had believed that the flowers had been a prank or something else, but now, with this he finally realized that this was serious. Someone had planned this, the flowers, the call, because what was the odds that the phone call would happen the one day he was actually by himself? There actually was someone out there that wanted to hurt him, and Will didn't now what to do. The knock on the door mad him scream right out and he dropped the phone and starred at the door with wide eyes, terrified beyond belief. It had to be that person, whoever it was that wanted to hurt him, it had to be.

- Excuse me Will, it's your neighbor, some of your mail got sent to me by mistake, he heard a voice drift through the front door and Will felt himself relax, he would recognize that voice anywhere.

But that made another thought pop in to his head, he hadn't recognized the voice on the phone, and even if it had been someone he knew, the person had whispered the words and could for all Will knew had talked differently somehow. Or it really was a complete stranger, and that wasn't creepy at all. He forced himself to walk over to the door and open it and Amelia was standing outside with a worried experience on her face.

- Everything okay Will? I heard you scream.

- Yeah saw this scary movie last night, apparently I'm still jumpy, Will said and tried really hard to make his smile seem real and Amelia at least seemed to buy it.

- I know what you mean, when I saw the ring I couldn't watch TV for a week, Amelia said laughing and handed Will his mail and then she was off and Will closed and locked the apartment door as quickly as he could.

He had never felt afraid or unsafe in his own home, but now he could swear that every shadow was hiding someone that was out to get him. He knew he should call Roman as fast as he could, but that almost made him even more afraid. Because the second his grandfather, the police became involved it would be much more real. Instead he started to sort through his mail, when your life was somehow taken away from you, focus on the things you can control. Two bills and some junk mail landed on the table and Will was left standing with an envelope in his hand, and finally he actually managed to smile for real. Ever since he got back from Switzerland he was in regular contact with Austin and Carrie. But after a while calling them had become too expensive so instead they had started to write letters to each other. A long and heartfelt letter was really what Will needed right now before he picked up the phone to call his grandfather. He quickly tore the envelop open and frowned when two photographs fell out and landed on the floor, and he bent down and picked them up and his heart froze. One of them was showing Sonny working at his coffee shop, smiling at some customer and the other was of Chad outside what looked to be the pub. With trembling fingers and a feeling of dread, Will flipped over the letter that had been in the envelop and started to read:

"Who do you love the most William? Time is ticking, and one lover most go!"

Oh god, Sonny, Chad was all Will could think when he threw himself towards the phone with complete panic in his heart.


	11. Chapter 11

- Pick up.. Answer.. Oh god.. please answer, Will screamed into the phone in his hand, he didn't seem to be able to stop calling Chad and Sonny over and over again, even though none of them were answering.

It couldn't be, no, no, he wouldn't believe, it just couldn't be. So he kept calling, standing there with sweat dripping down his forehead, his heart beating to the point he was afraid he would suffer a heart attack, and listening to every signal that rang in his ear with a feeling of dread that was almost suffocating. The knock on the front door pulled him out of his frantic state and he jumped and dropped the phone in fear and turned towards the door. It had to be that person, here to finish him off or whatever the hell he wanted. Will first instinct was to run, hide, do anything to get away but the anger that swept through him gave him courage. Sonny, Chad... oh god whoever it was out there could have hurt one of them or even both. And for that murder was the only option. He ran into the kitchen and pulled out the biggest knife he could find, but at first he couldn't get a grip on the handle, his hand where to sweaty so it just kept slipping. Finally he took a deep breath and dragged his palm against his jeans and then he a grip on the knife and ran towards the front door. Not giving himself time to think, to panic or break down he threw the door open and froze. Chad and Sonny who both had been standing there and smiling when the door opened took one look at him, and their smiles immediately faded.

- Oh my god Will, what's wrong? Sonny asked face filled with worry but Will couldn't talk, couldn't even move just stood there still with the knife raised by his head ready to attack someone and stared dumbly at them.

Alive, not even hurt, they were alive. But the letter, the pictures, Will couldn't understand a thing. And finally the stress, the panic and fear caught up with him and he dropped the knife and sagged down to the hallway floor sobbing his heart out. Right after he hit the floor he was swept up into Sonny's arms, and he burred his face into his chest and pressed himself as close as possible. He could smell the scent of coffee and mint, that always made him feel so safe, he was home, and Sonny was safe and that was all that mattered right now. When the tears finally began to subside, and Will felt that he could finally breath again without almost chocking on his own tears he raised his head and starred right into Sonny's worried eyes.

- You're alive, Will couldn't help but whisper and raised his hand just so that he could touch Sonny, to make sure he really was here.

- Yes off course I am, now Will can you tell me what happened?

- "Who do you love the most William? Time is ticking and one lover most go", Will whispered, the word was burnt into his brain and he knew he would never be able to forget about them from this day forward.

And then he remembered, oh god Chad had been at the door to, Chad who was the other one at the pictures, whose life was in danger because of Will, and he tore his eyes away from Sonny even though they made him feel so safe and saw that Chad was standing at the table where Will had dropped the pictures, and was holding them in his hands together with the letter. Their eyes meet when Chad raised his head to look at Will, and Will couldn't look away. These two men, these two extraordinary and loving men had been threatened because of him, and he didn't know how to feel or react to that. Because if either of them got hurt because of him, he didn't now how to go on with his life.

- Will, we need to go to the police right now okay? Chad said calmly, like he was afraid of talking to load or fast like he would scare Will, and for once Will really didn't mind, he felt like a scared cat on a trafficked highway, where every sound and movement would send him into a frenzy.

He nodded and forced himself to leave the warmth of Sonny's arms, even though he wanted to stay there forever, he also knew he needed to go to the police. Because for him it had now become bloody real. No one was allowed to threaten the one he loved.

...

Brian smiled to himself when the phone rang, sitting at the top of the Eiffel tower drinking a glass of wine, while back in Salem William was about to get his life scared out of him, was a pretty powerful feeling. He picked up his cell phone and answered.

- I've delivered the pictures and letters, the voice on the other end said and Brian took a sip of the wine and let it roll over his tongue.

What he wouldn't do to be able to see the look on Williams face when he received his little surprise, but since he couldn't be there he just had to picture it. By now William had to have worked himself up, terrified and confused and that's exactly the way Brian wanted him. He could have just skipped to his big finish right away, but oh did he love the games. It was like cooking a steak, you didn't just throw it into the oven, then it would be tasteless and boring, but if you prepared it well it would be so god when the time come to eat it. There was nothing quite like the feeling of scaring someone half to death, keeping them dancing around themselves, taking away their will to live. And William would be the best game of his life. The loser had actually had the decency to think he was better than Brian, that he somehow could even be in the same league as him. When all William ever did was destroy everything around him, everything was always his fault. Neil had been stupid enough to turn his back from Brian, and even Sonny had walked away. Because no one in their right mind would willingly walk away from someone like him, so had to be Williams fault. And Brian would show him that no matter what it took.

- God, I suppose he is with the police right now, trying to get sympathy when it's all his fault. Anyway have you delivered the next packet? Brian asked, but frowned when the person on the other line hesitated with an answer.

After all the trouble Brian had gone trough to make sure he wouldn't be suspected of this, he couldn't have his errand boy back out of this now. It had been like a god's gift sent from heaven when the person had approached him wanting to take out his anger and disappointment on William.

- Don't you dare back out on me now or I will pick up the phone and call the police on you, Brian threatened and he could actually feel the person on the other end give up, the power to break someone down was like the most powerful drug.

- Yes I'm delivering the packet now, but it feels wrong Brian, he's only a kid...

But Brian had already clicked the phone call off, all he needed to know was that the package was on its way of being delivered to William. If you had learned your place William, then none of this would be forced to happen.

...

Will tuned out all the activity going on around him, he needed to disappear inside his own head for a minute before he would completely collapse by all that had happened. He had spent the last hour being interviewed by Roman, answering the same questions over and over again, that he couldn't answer. All the while he had continued to stare at Sonny and Chad, sitting next to him, to make sure they were actually here, safe and alive and now he was so tired. But this time he wasn't going to run away and pretend that it wasn't something serious that was going on, whoever it was had threatened both Sonny and Chad, and for Will there was nothing worse than that.

- Sonny listen to me, I know you think its Brian and I did all my resource on him after Will had got the flowers, I checked that he had stepped on the plane, I even talked to his friend in Paris and Brian himself, so trust me he's not in Salem and can't be responsible for this, Roman was explaining to Sonny once Will zoned back in again to listen.

- Fine, but who else would do something like this then? Sonny asked irritated and Will saw the look of resignation on his grandfathers face, he had no clue as to who was doing this to Will.

- I don't know, but its time Will for you...

But before Roman could finish his sentence the door to the office was thrown open and Gabi rushed inside with tears streaming down her face and Rafe at her heals. She threw herself into Wills arms straight away and he caught her and she clutched him hard to her chest.

- Are you okay? We got home and there was a knife lying by the front door and no one was there and then Rafe called the station and they told us what had happened. Oh my god I can't believe this is happening to you, Gabi whispered in his ear and Will fought to keep his own tears down, he had cried enough for one day.

- I'm okay Gabs, but someone out there wants to hurt me and the ones I love and I don't know why. But I need you to do something for me okay? I need you to move in with Rafe until Roman finds whoever it is. No you listen to me, you and Arianna are family to me, the two people I love the most, so I need you both to be safe and for you to keep my daughter all happy inside of you, Will said, shutting down all protest Gabi tried to make with one stern look.

Sure whoever it was had only targeted Sonny and Chad but the card had said "who do you love the most" and if that person was as sick as Will thought there was nothing standing in the way of Gabi or their child getting hurt and that was something Will would never allow to happen.

- But what about you Will? I can't let you live alone in the apartment, you need protection to, because remember in the end it's all about you, Gabi said while she straighten herself out from Wills embrace and Will sighed, he really didn't now.

- You will come stay with us at the mansion Will, Sami said, where she was standing with EJ at the back of the office, Roman had called her as soon as Will entered the station with Sonny and Chad.

Will sighed again, he knew the smart solution was to bow down to Sami's request and move in at the mansion. But the idea of being trapped inside of there, with Sami and EJ all day long made the skin crawl in Will body. He loved EJ and he loved Sami but he had moved out from home when he was sixteen for a reason, he and his mother made each other mad. If he moved in there it wouldn't be long before he did something stupid, and that was not something he needed to be right now.

- I love you mum, but you know what will happen if we live together, and don't give me that look, even though we are family and love each other it doesn't work living together, and I will end up doing something stupid and with that person after me I can't be stupid okay! And Roman before you offer to let me stay with you, or Marlena or anyone else I just want to say one thing, this person is after me and apparently the ones I love so what do you think will happen if I move in with someone else? It would be like painting a big target on their backs and I can't live with that on my conscious, so I'm not leaving the apartment, Will said firmly, he didn't know what it was but something, maybe his gut told him that whoever it was wouldn't be happy about him leaving his home.

Before Roman could open his mouth to lecture Will, Sonny stepped forward.

- What if me and Chad moved in to the apartment with Will? Sonny asked and everyone starred shocked first at Sonny and then at Chad who stepped forward and nodded.

- I mean we have already been targeted by whoever it is, so it doesn't matter if we move in or not, and if all three of us are living together we can watch each other's back, Chad explained and Will couldn't believe it when everyone in the room seemed to agree with him.

- Are you all insane? What you should be doing is getting on a plane out of here, preferably Greenland or something even more remote where no one can find either of you. Not stay here ,I mean Jesus did any of you miss the card or something? Time is ticking, and one lover most go? That means kill, kill one of you and you want to move in with me? I refuse, Roman you will have two tickets booked to them in teen minutes or I swear to god I will find this person on my own and ask him to kill me instead, Will screamed, he hadn't even noticed that he had stood up during his yelling, but now he was standing, panting by all the fear and anger coursing through him.

Will had pretty much decided while sitting in the chair and answering Romans questions that he would turn his back completely to Chad and Sonny, to keep them safe and now this was happening.

- Actually Will, I think this might be one of the best ways to protect them, Gabi suddenly spoke up, the rest seemed to have become speechless after Wills yelling.

Will turned confused eyes towards Gabi, what the hell was she talking about? The best way to protect them was to get them as far away from Will as possible.

- Don't give me that look Will, just let me explain. I know right now you want Sonny and Chad as far away from you as possible and I do agree the best way to protect them would be for them to leave Salem, but I also know them Will and deep down inside you do to and there is no way they will be leaving you like this so that's out of the question. And I don't know what this psychopath is thinking or what he or she wants from either of you, but I can't help but think of the way the letter was formulated. "Who do you love the most William?" It's a question which can either mean that the person wants you to choose or that him or her actually doesn't know. And since whoever it is put the time and effort to deliver that note to you formulated just that way, it seems to be important somehow that you or the person knows who it is you love the most. So show the world you don't know? Give both Chad and Sonny your attention, make sure your with them all the time and never show anyone who it is you love more than the other. I don't know, but it's at least worth a try. So if Chad and Sonny lives with you it would be so much harder to understand who it is you love the most, Gabi explained her thinking and Will had to agree that there was some kind of logic to her thinking.

Not that he really wanted to admit defeat, he was still sure that whatever this person was after it was something that neither of them could truly understand, but as he looked at Sonny and Chad's determined faces he knew that no matter what he said they wouldn't leave him. And at least if he had them close to himself, then at least he could try to protect them, even if he had to give himself over to whoever it was that wanted to hurt him.

- Okay, I like this plan Gabi, Sonny and Chad you will move in with Will and I will make sure that police officers will patrol the neighborhood within every hour and all three of you will call me or someone else in the police force or someone in the family every other hour so we know nothing has happened. Me, Rafe or Hope will stop by the apartment every evening and no matter what no one will walk alone in Salem until we have figured out who is responsible for this and caught them, okay? Roman said, and with those final words Will was suddenly living with Chad and Sonny, and he didn't know whatever to laugh, cry or yell but he did neither things.

Instead he let himself be followed home by Rafe and Gabi to pack her stuff and then with the company of Sami and EJ waited for Sonny and Chad to come over with their stuff.

...

Will had actually managed to fall asleep on the couch exhausted after the day, before the knocking on the door woke him up and he sat straight up in the couch and watched as EJ went and opened the front door and outside was Chad and Sonny standing with bags in their hands. Will was only listening half hearted to the conversation going on around him and then he was hugging Sami and EJ good night and was alone in the living room with his two guys.

- Okay if we are going to do this I need to set some ground rules, Will said and gestured for them to sit on the sofa next to him.

- What did you have in mind? Chad asked and Will took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to say, but with the situation he was in right now and everything that was going on around him he knew he had made the right decision, even though it made him feel like he was actually ripping a part of himself out.

- Okay listen this situation is uncomfortable enough as it is with us three living together, but it is what is and we have to make the best of it. First Chad until this thing is over I can't date you anymore, we only had one date before this happened and since then I think we both can honestly say that dating is the last thing on our minds. And sure we are all adults, but I can't do that to Sonny, no one and I mean no one should have to live with his ex boyfriend and the guy he's dating. So until the person is caught and you both have moved out, we should go back to being only friends again. And I'm not saying that it will always be this way, after everything is over, we are going to talk again okay? Will said all the while forcing away that voice in his head that was screaming at him that he was an idiot.

So while he and Chad only had one date, Will had really felt something between them and he wished with everything inside of him to explore it further. He just knew that if he and Chad had kept on dated he would have fallen in love with him. But even though he wanted it more than anything, he could never do something like that to Sonny. It was bad enough that Sonny had learned about Tyler, but he could never put the man he loved trough watching him and Chad together. He just really hoped that Chad would understand, and that maybe some where further down the road they could pick things up again.

- I understand Will, it sucks but you're right. I haven't been thinking about taking you out on more dates this last few days and as it seems right now, that will be the last thing on my mind in the future. So no more dating, just friends again, Chad said and Will could see a genuine smile on his face, maybe Chad already knew what Will unfortunately felt deep inside, even do he really didn't want to

That the thing between him and Chad was just happening at the wrong place, the wrong time and between the wrong people. That if they had realized each other feelings a long time ago they would be together by now, but sadly maybe their time had passed. Will didn't want it to be true, but couldn't help to feel that way.

- Anything else? Sonny asked, and Will almost laughed at how hard Sonny was trying to hide his joy from the resent news.

- Yes, clothes stay on all the time outside the bedrooms, and we will give each other privacy and space. So Chad I thought you could sleep in Gabi's room, and Sonny you can stay in the room who's going to be Arianna's when she's older and can sleep on her own. EJ brought over a spare bed, so I've set it up and made the bed so it should be to your liking. Now I'm really tired after the day I had so I'm going to go to bed and sleep at least for a week so good night, Will said and smiled at the boys and then walked in to his bedroom, not to sleep but to cry his heart out for what his life was becoming.

...

Sonny smiled toward the customer and handed him the coffee he had ordered and then turned his attention towards the next one in line. The entire morning had been crazy, like everyone in Salem suddenly woke up this morning and realized they wanted to buy coffee but Sonny couldn't find it in himself to really complain. Okay so sure, he rather wanted to be home with Will, and that thought made Sonny's smile even bigger. So the reason he was living with Will was awful, but even then Sonny had spent the entire day happier than in a long time. And he really felt bad about it, some psycho was after Will and trough that him and Chad, but it had also led to things progressing between him and Will that Sonny thought would take months. Just the fact that Will had called things off with Chad, was like some sort of dream. Not that it meant that he and Will would happen, he knew how Will functioned, because even do they were living together Will was trying to distance himself from them, it was his way of protecting them. And the thought that someone out there wanted to hurt him, scared him more than he wanted to admit, nothing would make him turn his back away from Will.

- Hey Sonny, how you doing man? Haven't seen you in like weeks, Tyler's voice shouted and brought Sonny out from his thought and he saw Tyler walk up to the counter where Sonny was standing and Sonny could feel his hands curl into fists, itching to punch his friend in the face.

It had been a reason as to why he hadn't seen Tyler for weeks, ever since Will had told Roman about the one night stand with Tyler, just the thought of seeing his best friend made him want to commit murder. It was easy for Sonny to forgive Will, to pretend that he wasn't angry and hurt, but he didn't have to be so careful around Tyler. And now he was standing there, smiling goofily like everything was normal.

- I know Tyler, was all that Sonny could press out and he saw Tyler froze, and then swallow nervously and Sonny couldn't help but get a little pleasure at the fear and embarrassment that filled Tyler's eyes.

- Let's talk Sonny? Tyler asked carefully, like he was afraid Sonny was a wild animal that would attack him, and Sonny couldn't say that Tyler was wrong in his thinking.

He nodded towards Liam, his other employer and held up his fingers indicating that he would take a ten minute break. Liam nodded and Sonny led Tyler towards one of the empty tables and sat himself down.

- Explain Tyler, explain to me why you felt the need to sleep with Will, when you knew how much I loved him, that I wasn't over him. So why would you do something like that to me? Sonny asked, and he couldn't hide the hurt in his voice, the betrayal, but this was his best friend, his confidant and for him to do something like this, Sonny couldn't comprehend it.

It was first now, when he actually saw Tyler again, that he realized how hurt and betrayed he actually felt against what he and Will had done. He wanted to be the bigger man, he really did, but he just needed to know why.

- It's not I like I did it to hurt you Sonny, you're my best friend and I love you like a brother. I have hated myself since it happened but I can't regret it completely. Sonny when you cheated on Will, I seriously thought an alien had taken over your body, you were so in love with that boy that it was almost painful to watch so I couldn't understand. But then I though okay we are all human, we make mistake and that you would spend the rest of your life making Will believe that you loved him and would never hurt him again. But then you got together with Brian and Sonny I don't know if you were drugged out or just I don't know not in your right mind but you stopped talking to me. And when I would get the chance to see you, you where always with Brian and that man, well he's probably the scariest and most fucked up person I have ever meet. I've never liked him you know, it's just something really wrong with him. But anyway back to Will, so you and I weren't talking and one night when I was out I meet Will, and we got drunk together. And he talked about you Sonny, and he was so broken, so hurt, and the worst part was that it all was directed at himself. He really believed that he had done something wrong to make you cheat, thought that he wasn't hot enough, not god enough and I couldn't hear it. So I kissed him just to show him that he was wanted and then he started to kiss me back and we went back to mine and the rest you already know. And the morning after we decided to keep it between us and never do it again. I'm really sorry for it, more than you can understand but Sonny I can't completely regret it. I mean, and don't hit me, it is Will, I don't think anyone with a pulse would be able to resist him, but I will never do anything like that again, and I don't want him Sonny, he's yours, I was just a sidetrack that Will and myself needed when we both had lost someone we loved, Tyler explained and Sonny pretty much gaped at his friend.

Okay so he and Tyler had been friends since they were kids, had always been honest with each other, but he had never heard his friend talk so long, and so completely honest about what he was feeling. He had been expecting apologies and begging that it was just a mistake, that he hated himself and would always regret what he had done to Sonny. But instead Tyler had actually managed to make Sonny to feel bad, which he didn't think should be possible. He had pulled away from Tyler, and now after he had left Brian he couldn't ever understand why, but Brian had somehow been so all consuming that Sonny had been completely cut off from all his friends and families during the time they were together. He hadn't even really realized it before Tyler told him.

- I hate you. I wanted to scream and hurt you and then you go and make sense and that's not nice. I'm not forgiving you and I have the right to knock you out if I feel like it. And if I ever catch you looking at Will the wrong way you will voluntary let me kill you okay? Sonny said and Tyler laughed and raised his fist and Sonny bumped it with his own.

He knew there and then that they would be okay, it would take some time for Sonny to get out the picture in his head of Tyler and Will together, but if Sonny expected Will to forgive him for cheating, then what kind of hypocrite would he be if he didn't grant the same forgiveness to the people in his life. He then continued to explain to Tyler about everything that had happened the last week since they've seen each other last and it was nice to actually talk with someone who was not involved in what was happening.

- Okay so who do you think it is? Because me, I have trouble believing that anyone would do something like this to Will, I mean come its Will, it would be like I don't know, kicking a puppy or something, Tyler said when Sonny was done with his story and Sonny nodded to himself, and wondered if he should tell Tyler about his theory.

He didn't care what Roman said, or anyone else, he was so sure it was Brian. He didn't want to believe it, he had been friends with and dated the guy, but something inside him told him that it was Brian. That maybe he had been completely played, but no one else seemed to agree with him, especially since Brian apparently was in Paris. Then he remembered what Tyler has said about Brian before and he found the courage to speak his mind.

- I think its Brian, and I know it sounds crazy. But you should have seen him the day he lost it over Will in the coffee shop, it was I can swear madness in his eyes. But Roman has looked him up, and he really is in Paris, but I can't shake the feeling that he is responsible for all of this, Sonny said and Tyler nodded slowly, not looking at him like he was crazy, actually looking at him like he believed him.

- I actually agree with you, if it is someone who is capable of this its Brian, it's just something about him, that gives me the feeling that he's torturing small animal on his free time, so don't push away your instincts Sonny, Tyler said and Sonny was to grateful that someone actually agreed with him, but that didn't mean that the problem was anywhere near solved.

- But it doesn't matter Tyler, because he's not in Salem, and every packet have been hand delivered, and I really don't think he's flying back and forth between Paris and Salem, Roman would had discovered that, Sonny said and flinched when Tyler reached over the table and smacked him on the side of his head.

- Really Sonny? I'm so disappointed in you right now. Come on, I think you and me together have seen every action movie that's ever been made and you can't see what's obvious? What does all of them have in common? The bad guy never gets his hands dirty personally, he always have other people that does all his dirty work so if they get caught they will take the fall. Brian's not stupid Sonny, he knew that either you, Chad or Will would suspect him after his little display at the coffee shop, so he took steps to protect himself. He's in Paris, the perfect alibi while he has someone else running around in Salem doing his dirty jobs, Tyler said and looked at Sonny like he really thought he was stupid and Sonny actually felt that he should ask Tyler to hit him one more time.

How could he not have thought about that possibility? Okay so picturing Brian like some sort of mastermind was quit unsettling and the idea that someone else was actually helping him doing this to Will was downright scary. But Tyler had actually given him some help, now he actually had a argument to go with to Roman, so that the police would hopefully start to look into Brian. Because if this situation was like every other action movie, then the bad guy would eventually resurface and for one reason only, to kill the god guy.

...

Will tried to tame his hair, ever since he let it grow out he had been forced to spend every morning trying to tame it and he just felt the need to shave it all off. But both Sonny and Chad has said at different occasions that they liked Wills hair best when it was longer, so he really was forced to keep it this way. He heard Chad putting on the coffee pot in the kitchen, living with Chad and Sonny had actually gone better than Will would have ever thought. Okay so it had only been two days, but it was actually working. No embarrassing moments or awkward silences had occurred and they had talked and laughed together several times. Will flinched when the phone rang, but he forced his heart to slow down, nothing had happened in two days, and he prayed that it for now was at least over. He glanced at Chad, but he had his ear phones in and was in his own world and he couldn't spend his life being afraid of answering his phone, so Will reached for the phone and answered.

- Will here.

Children's laughter filled his ear and he froze, it couldn't, no it couldn't be. And then the same voice, low and again to regular for him to try and recognize filled his ears:

- Who is watching the children, William?

And then the click of someone hanging up filled Wills ears and he stood there staring at his face in the mirror, and could actually see all the color leave his face and he swallowed hard. Whoever it was couldn't mean Gabi, and Arianna, no it had to mean something else.

- Will what's wrong? Chad asked which made Will jump terrified and he turned towards Chad who was standing there, with a cup of coffee in his hand studying Will.

- It's a man Chad, Will said and Chad took two steps forward and then enveloped Will in his safe arms and Will clutched to him, his brain still trying to figure out what the hell the person meant.

- What did he say? Chad asked slowly and Will swallowed, at least this time it hadn't been a treat towards Chad or Sonny and that was at least better.

- Its weird he said " Who is watching the children, William?" But I mean I only have Arianna, and she's not ever born what do... Oh my god no, Will suddenly screamed when he realized what the man had been referring to.

Sure he was only father to Arianna, but he also saw his siblings as his own sometimes. He had been there helping to raise them trough all craziness, watched them grow up and loved them all with all of his heart. But it couldn't be, no one would hurt his siblings to get to him. He tore himself away from Chad, all the while dialing Sami's number in panic, were where they right now? He could feel the fear building while the phone kept on ringing, while Chad was standing next to him probably trying to understand what was happening.

- Samantha Brady Dimera, Sami answered and Wills knees almost buckled by relief coursing through him, Sami sounded normal, but that didn't fully mean that he could breath out yet.

- Mum, where is Johnny, Allie and Sydney? Will asked immediately, he didn't have time to be nice, he just needed to know that they were okay.

- Well hello to you to son, Allie and Sydney is at the mansion with EJ, they've caught this nasty cold, but Johnny is at his kinder garden like always, is something wrong? Sami asked with worry starting to creep into her voice and Will couldn't find the strength to reassure her that everything was fine.

Because nothing was fine anymore, Johnny wasn't home, he wasn't safe in the mansion. And everyone who knew anything about Will knew that he had a special place in his heart for Johnny, his little brother and fear so consuming that he almost chocked on it filled his heart.

- Mum, we need to get there now, I think... Oh god Johnny, Will screamed and hanged up the phone, he lived closer to the kinder garden, only two minutes away.

Without even putting on shoes or a jacket, Will ran out the front door, with Chad chasing after him, calling for him to stop, to wait but Will couldn't. While he ran Will couldn't help but wonder why this was happening to him. Okay if someone wanted to hurt him, kill him, he could somehow understand and live with that, he never thought he was a saint. But that someone was targeting everyone he loved because off him it was to overwhelming, to painful that Will didn't know what to do. He saw the kinder garden in front of him and ran even faster, Johnny needed to be safe, nothing else mattered. He stormed in through the door, scaring the kinder garden teacher standing in the hallway who starred at him like he was crazy, but he just kept running through room after room, filled with children and teachers but no Johnny. Then in the last room, the vision before him made Will halt in his panicked running, because sitting on the floor playing was Johnny and Will finally felt that he could actually breath again.

- Willy, Johnny shouted when he raised his head and saw Will and Will caught him when Johnny ran into his arms and held him so hard he could without scaring his little brother.

He heard Chad and what he assumed was the teacher enter the room, but he didn't look up or let go of Johnny, he would never be able to let him go again.

- Willy, he was right, Johnny giggled and Will wondered if his heart actually would give out before this was over, with the way it kept getting scared to death in the last few days.

- Who was right Johnny? Will asked with a shaky voice and let go of his little brother, so that he could look him over, see if anything was wrong but Johnny was only smiling and doing that cute little giggle that Sami said Will had done to at that age.

- The nice man at the fence, he said you would come and wanted me to give this, Johnny proclaimed proudly and reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a letter and Will felt so nauseous he was afraid he would actually throw up on his little brother.

He took the letter, tried to smile at his little brother so that Johnny wouldn't understand that something was wrong and he heard Chad telling someone to call the police. Then he felt Chad's warmth, close to him and Will raised his head and meet Chad's steady and comforting eyes.

- You don't have to Will, the police is coming soon, Chad whispered and Will wanted so badly to do what Chad said, but he couldn't.

This man had been near his brothers, had probably touched him when he reached over to give the letter, had threatened his life to Will. So even though he didn't want to, he needed to read the letter. He opened it and took a deep breath and read it:

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, whose the deadest of them all? William, cant you protect anyone? Remember what happens, it's your fault"

Will just sank down onto the ground and handed Chad the letter and then he pulled Johnny into his arms again and held him tight, he would let no one touch his family again.

...

Rafe entered the door to Romans office, three days since the incident with Johnny and the entire police station was now involved in what was happening to Will. That someone would use a child, to do his dirty work was so wrong that everyone's focus was shifted to this case. But nothing led anywhere, Johnny hadn't been able to tell them anything, since whoever it was had been wearing a jacket with a hood which he had worn over his head and the teachers hadn't even seen that someone had talked to Johnny. Every lead they got, seemed to in the end lead nowhere, and Rafe could admit to himself that he was starting to actually get scared for Wills sake. Whoever it was, really knew what they were doing and didn't seem to want to stop before he got what it as that they wanted. Will had received over five calls the last three days saying the same thing "Mirror, mirror on the wall, whose the fairest of them all?". They had tried to trace the phone calls, but they were always to short.

- You called, Rafe said when he entered the office and he almost cringed at the look of Roman.

He looked like he had slept at the office, or like he hadn't slept for days, with hair standing everywhere and blood shot eyes with bags under his eyes.

- I need to talk to you, and I need to know that what I say will stay between us, Roman said and Rafe nodded and closed the door behind him and sat himself down opposite to Roman.

- I have investigated Brian Kane, Roman said and Rafe was wise enough to keep his mouth shot.

When Sonny had stormed into the police station, after the Johnny incident and informed them all of his theory about Brian being some sort of mastermind that had errands boys running around doing his dirty work, no one in the police station had believed him. Brian was well known in Salem and he had always been polite and a gentleman so without evidence none of them had been willing to go after the boy. But Roman had took Sonny into his office and now it seemed that Roman believed the theory Sonny imagined up.

- Really? Rafe asked with raised eyebrows and Roman shrugged.

- You know me Rafe, I don't do things if they don't somehow feels wrong, and I'm the first on to say I don't like Sonny, but when we talked, he actually made sense and I knew I would never forgive myself if I didn't follow every lead, Roman explained and Rafe nodded, if it had been happening to Gabi he would have done the same thing.

And even though he still was angry at Gabi and Will for what they had done, he had finally realized that he was actually going to be a grandfather, so when he had talked and been forgiven from Gabi, Will had officially become his family.

- And Rafe I found something. Apparently Brian has been seeing a therapist in town since he were twelve, and okay I admit this is Salem, everyone should be in therapy, but he stopped going six months ago, Roman explained and Rafe could feel his cop instincts kick in.

- You mean around the same time Will kissed Neil? Rafe asked, Sonny had given them all that he knew of Brian, and the Neil and Will thing had been the most interesting thing.

- Yeah I managed to get the receptionist to talk, apparently he had an appointment the day after the kiss, and he called in the same morning and cancelled and the receptionist told me and I quote "Someone like Brian should not be out therapy". But apparently it was his parents that had forced him into therapy when he was twelve and since they died when he was sixteen he just kept going voluntarily, but no more. And I can't get the file on him, not without a warrant and no judge would sign something like that, especially since there is no proof that Brian has done anything, but Rafe now I know, he's the one doing this to my grandson.

**"To answer one of my quests comments, Yes I am a Wilson fan, but when I started to write this story Chandler had just left, and I am a Chandler fan even more. And I have always been a big fan of Chad, so when I read that the writers to DOOL actually thought about pairing Chad and Will at first I just wanted to write something about them. And I can't say if I'm done with Chad and Will yet, but I don't think anyone could actually be able to date when something like this was happening so I went with it. So who do you think it is that is helping Brian? And slowly now it will become revealed why Brian is acting the way he is and why he obsessed with the mirror thing. And give me a smile, I didn't end the chapter with a cliffhanger. **


End file.
